Drabbles
by wannabewyler
Summary: COMPLETE - A variety of drabbles with various pairings, themes and prompts. Written for Speed Drabble and Hopscotch in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)
1. A Challenge - JamesLily

"You're mother hates me!" James cried, tugging on his hair whilst Lily chopped some carrots. "Your father hates me too!" He dragged his hands down his face as he groaned with annoyance. "Your sister definitely hates me." Lily sighed, rolling her shoulders before turning and levelling the knife at his chest.

"Sit down." He plopped himself onto the nearest chair, eyes wide and staring at the blade that was now being waved in his direction. "Drink some tea and calm yourself. My parents do not hate you."

"You didn't say anything about your sister."

"Oh no, Petunia definitely does hate you." James made a strangled noise of distress which she promptly ignored. "She hates me too so we're in the same boat. And could you blame them if they did hate you? You first greeted them when you were eleven, telling them that we were going to get married one day and the next time that you meet them, you're pinning me against a pillar as you snog the living daylights out of me."

James smirked at that particular moment, one that had only occurred this afternoon as they got off of the train for Easter holidays. She'd been teasing him all journey home and he was lucky that they only saw them kissing because he was close to just taking her there and then, regardless of who saw.

"I don't want them to hate me." James whispered and Lily looked over, smiling softly at him. "I want them to like me so that when I ask your father if I can propose to you, he'll say yes straight away and not try to get rid of me."

Marriage had been brought up in their conversations a lot of the time at the moment and every time, it made her heart skip a beat and her heart flutter.

"Well, meeting the Evans family is just going to be a lot of work for you, isn't it James? I mean, you have to redeem yourself for violating my fathers 'innocent little angel' and making everyone in my family like you. Are you up for the challenge?"

A challenge? How could James Potter refuse? "Game on."

**Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments)**

**Prompts: **"Your mother hates me!" and 'tea'


	2. Opposite Day - DracoHermione

**1 hour - 'bell', 'bottle', "you're insane", "i'd hit you, but that would mean touching you" and "You really hate me, don't you?"**

From the moment the bell rang which signalled the end of their last lesson of the day, the whole of eighth and seventh year were uncontainable with their excitement. A party in the Heads dorm hosted by their Slytherin bad boy and their Gryffindor goody two shoes. Both years were celebrating the end of their time at Hogwarts and this was the way for them to do it.

"You're insane." Hermione mumbled to herself, head shaking as she grabbed an empty bottle of firewhiskey off of her favourite armchair. The party had ended hours ago "Why the hell did you agree to this?" She head Draco snort behind her and immediately transformed her face into a glower.

"Come on Granger, you enjoyed yourself."

"Bugger off Malfoy. Like I could enjoy myself when the room is full of drunk people who won't remember any of tonight." She sensed his presence behind her and felt his arms wrap around her waist. "I know you enjoyed yourself completely." The husky and suggesting tone of his voice made her shudder before she whirled out of his arms.

"I'd hit you, but that would mean touching you." His eyes glowed and he smirked, stepping forward until he was forcing her against the wall.

"Don't try and deny it my little lioness." She glared at him.

"Leave me alone you foul human being." She hissed, venom dripping from her voice.

"You really hate me, don't you?" He asked, running a finger down her throat and watching her eyes flutter and listening to her breathing as it changed abruptly with the emotion.

"Absolutely." She gasped out, arching into his wandering finger as it moved further down her body.

"I don't believe you." He whispered before crushing his lips against her own. She matched him, move for move and whined when he pulled away. "But you hate me." He whispered and laughed when she glared at him.

"It's opposite day you moron. I love you." He rolled his eyes before kissing her till she was breathless.

"I know you do."


	3. Regrets - JamesLily

**1 hour - prompts used were "I never said that", "a promise is a promise", "I'll never give up", 'caramel' and 'rush'**

Diagon Alley was a blur of coloured flashes and a buzz of shouts. Death Eaters had decided that today was the day that they were going to attack it and create mass panic whilst murdering a bunch of innocent people who were caught at the wrong place at the wrong time.

When the black blurs flew overhead, Lily turned to James and Sirius, taking note of the look that had covered their faces and understanding that protest was futile. They were in the middle of a war, a very nasty and ugly war, and they were lucky if they got a day to be themselves where they weren't worrying about Death Eaters and blood status but were instead worrying about what to have for dinner and what time Sirius was going to pop round uninvited.

Today was one of those days.

They'd gone to get ice cream and buy some more books as a birthday present for Remus and now Sirius was trying to shove her into a cupboard where she would supposedly be safe.

"I'm staying to fight!" She exclaimed and watched as the two exchanged looks. She understood that James loved her and Sirius was like her older brother but that didn't give them reason to gang up on her.

"You promised us that you'd listen to us if we thought you were in danger. A promise is a promise. Now please, stay here and be quiet." Her jaw dropped as she stared at the two men before her, flinching when the window next to them shattered.

"I never said that." She exclaimed. "I'm fighting and there is nothing you can do about it." Before either of them could protest, she'd kissed James – savouring the taste of James and caramel – before disappearing into the crowds.

"She's such a Marauder." Sirius commented before turning and shooting a hex at a cloaked figure beside them. "I'm surprised it took her so long to agree to go out with you." James growled, both in annoyance at the reminder and at how close the hex was that he'd narrowly missed.

"Shut up Padfoot, or are you in a rush to die?" Sirius snorted, mocking him, before they both lulled into silence, occasionally shouting out words as they defended themselves and others around them.

Lily was experiencing the same problem only with less people around her. She was currently fighting one on one with a Death Eater, one who didn't really seem to be fighting her. Hearing a young child scream in the building next to her was what prompted her to finally end the duel that she was currently in but he got there before her, immobilising her before walking slowly towards her. When he was close enough to her, he pulled off his mask and she was staring into the black orbs of Severus Snape.

"Lily." He greeted, stroking a strand of her hair. "You look well – beautiful in fact." Her eyes were narrowed dangerously and he gulped, shoving his wand in his pocket so he could grab her face. "Come with me. Get away from all of this. You'll survive, I have no doubt, and we can live happily together. Just you and me."

The spell was starting to fade, slowly, but still enough for her to talk. "Never Snape. You blew that chance and I will never be with you willingly and nothing you can do will change that." His face transformed to anger and he stepped away from her, placing his mask back on and reaching in his pocket for his wand again.

"You're going to regret this Lily. I'll never give up."

And when he left her, alone in the alley with her limbs tingling back into life before she delved back into the battle; the only thing that she regretted was eating too much ice cream.


	4. Don't Look Back - JamesLily

**1 hour – prompts used: "Don't look back.", "I already told you that." And "Green really brings out your eyes."**

He found her up in the Astronomy tower, her legs swinging over the ledge and her hair blowing in the wind. She looked like an angel, something out of a dream; she looked calm and happy but he knew that it was all a façade. Sirius had told him about the confrontation with Snape – about how the Slytherin had taunted her about her parents' death. She had been prepared to retaliate if any of Snape's group chose to hex first but when he'd opened his mouth, the Head Girl had frozen.

Remus had looked worried. Peter had looked concerned. Sirius had looked close to being manic with both his worry and concern for his friend. James just wanted to hold her.

"How are you?" He asked, breaking the silence and watched from his position in the doorway as she jumped and whirled around to look at him. "Sirius and Remus told me what happened." He explained and she stiffened.

"I'm fine," she claimed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. He snorted, not believing her at all and walked to sit next to her. He didn't say anything and she didn't expect him to. He'd always understood when she needed to be comfortable to speak first. "Every time that I look at him, I remember the times where we were little kids and we'd sit on the swings and play around and there were no difference in opinions or hostility between houses." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side.

"Every time you see him, you look back at the times where you were happy with him. But you can't do that anymore. Don't look back." She looked up at him and his thumb wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "Don't look back to the times when he was a decent bloke because it will only remind you of the days when you watched him change and eventually you'll be left with a whole load of hostility. Let his memory rest with you."

She didn't speak for a few more minutes as she let his words set in but then she whispered into the air, "My parents though James. He was on about my parents. People who cared for him." Taking a shaky breath, she sat up. "He's a jerk."

"I already told you that." He commented, hoping to lighten the mood and was rewarded with a weak laugh. "Come on, let's get you inside." He clambered to his feet and offered her a hand. "You know, I like that top." The top in question was baggy and unflattering. "Green really brings out your eyes."

She stared at him for a moment, trying to determine if he was serious, before bursting out into laughter. Not the weak laugh that she gave him earlier but a side creasing laugh which only continued to torment him when tears sprung in her eyes.

"I didn't think it was that funny." He grumbled and she placed a comforting hand on his cheek, trying to look at him seriously without laughing – which she was struggling to do.

"James, my eyes _are _green so I would imagine that it would complement them." He rolled his eyes and acted annoyed that she was laughing at him but secretly he was grinning – he'd made her forget about Snape's mistakes and he'd stopped her from looking back on memories that would only worsen her mood.


	5. Last Night - JamesLily

**1 hour – prompts used: "Where did you come from?", "I love you to the moon and back.", "She smiled!", "I guess you can stay." And "Is it just me or does something smell like roses?"**

"I take it that you're going over there then?" Sirius asked, causing James to jump and remove his eyes from the beauty that was Lily Evans. "Calm down mate."

"Padfoot!" He cried. "Where did you come from?"

"Well it depends; half of me came from my father whilst the other half came from my mother but I overall I came from my mother's-" James held his hands up to hint that he had heard too much and his best friend smirked. "So are you going to go?" James shrugged. "Come on Prongs, that girl is as helplessly in love with you as you are with her. Now go before I tell her about your dream last night."

"I don't believe you."

"_Oh Lily, a little harder, yes yes yes yes." _Sirius whined in an imitation of James' voice. _"Please, no don't stop, just a little, ah yes, oh Merlin."_

"Stop! Fine, I'm going." He quickly jumped to his feet and headed towards the girl who was reading a book under the willow tree near the Black Lake. He listened to Sirius' laughter and cursed himself for not remembering to cast the Silencing charm last night. When James was close to her, he took a deep breath and felt relaxed when he smelt her signature aroma. "Is it just me or does something smell like roses?"

Lily jumped around a foot in the air, dropping her book to the grass as she turned to look at him in surprise. When her eyes settled on him, she schooled her face into an indifferent mask and glared. "Go away Potter." He smirked, knowing that they were friends and sat next to her before handing her a bar of chocolate. "Oh." She took a bite and shuddered with delight. "I guess you can stay."

"Oh wow, Lily Evans is trusting that I haven't spiked that chocolate with a powerful love potion." She stared dubiously at the chocolate, aware that she hadn't even thought of that, and he laughed. "I didn't by the way, I just wanted to give you something sweet. Like you." Lily couldn't help the twitch of her lips and cursed when his spectacled eyes noticed. "She smiled!"

"I smile all the time doofus."

"Yeah but never to me." She rolled her eyes but rested her head on his shoulder. "Sirius heard me last night." She stiffened.

"What else did he hear?"

"Nothing. He thought I was dreaming." She chuckled and kissed his shoulder lightly. "I was wondering, maybe we could tell the guys now?" She looked up at him with a smile and he frowned. That wasn't really an answer.

"EVANS!" Sirius shouted, interrupting their comfortable silence and they looked over to see Sirius next to Remus who were both looking smug. "IS IT TRUE THAT YOU'RE WITH PRONGS?" He shouted, not caring that half of seventh year and majority of fourth were out with them, listening and watching.

She didn't answer him directly.

"LAST NIGHT WASN'T A DREAM BLACK." She shouted back, a cryptic answer for others who weren't aware of what happened last night. He whooped with delight and embraced Remus. James looked back down at the fiery redhead who had cornered him during their patrol around four months ago, begging him to kiss her because he was driving her crazy.

"I love you to the moon and back." He mumbled before kissing her soundly on the lips.


	6. I Knew It - JamesLily

**1 hour – prompts used: "tell me the truth" "can I ask you a question?" "ouch! That hurt!" "I don't give up that easily" and "I do not have a crush on him!"**

"You've been avoiding me all day." Sirius exclaimed when he cornered Lily in the Gryffindor common room. She winced, closing her book and looking up at the smug pureblood. "I don't give up that easily. So now we're going to have a little chat."

"I'd really rather we didn't have -"

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked, interrupting her and waving his hand at her annoyed look.

"No."

"Great. Tell me the truth. Do you, Lily Evans of the house Gryffindor, have a crush on my handsome – though not as handsome as me – best friend, James Potter?"

She snorted, opening her book again. "This is what you've been chasing me all day about? To see if I've finally grown feelings for that moron?" He nodded and she rolled her eyes. "No, he's loathsome and annoying."

"You were giving him googly eyes in Potions and stroking his arm in Transfiguration. You were twirling your hair in Charms and giggling at lunch. You have fallen hard." She whacked him with her book and smirked when he cried out in pain. "Ouch! That hurt!"

"I do not have a crush on him!" She grumbled, curling up in her chair and glaring at him.

"Yes you do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Evans, admit it!"

"No! I am not going to admit that I find him ridiculously attractive and every time he smiles, it lights up the room and makes butterflies flutter in my stomach. I'm not going to admit that I want to just grab his hair because it looks soft and that his forearms make me drool. I'm not going to admit that I have a huge crush on him." She practically shouted, slamming her book shut and jumping out of her chair.

"I think you just did." Sirius whispered, looking around the room which was sporting a few people from each year and also a smug looking James Potter. "I knew you had a crush on him."


	7. Pearl and Greed - DracoHermione

**1 hour – prompts used: 'greed' 'pearl' 'blood' 'poem' 'message'**

Draco Malfoy was used to getting what he wanted and he had a powerful greed for having Hermione Granger. Before the war, his greed had been intense, his thirst for power and control bursting at the seams but then he'd seen the colour of Hermione's blood when she was being tortured on his drawing room's floor with his manic Aunt Bellatrix standing above her.

Red.

He didn't think much about it then, his discomfort sprouted from the fact that it was someone he _knew. _But when she escaped and Lord Voldemort was standing over him and his father, torturing them both for their failures, his mind wandered to that colour.

It was the same colour as the blood that had been dripping from his father's nose that evening and the same colour that would dribble from cuts that littered his skins when in the Battle of Hogwarts.

It wasn't muddy and that was what confused him.

But he finally got the message. The same one that Hermione, and everyone else that wasn't in Slytherin, had been trying to teach him from day one. Muggleborns were the same as purebloods – the only difference being their lineage.

Now, in their eighth year, he'd look at her and remember the day that she was screaming and begging for Bellatrix to stop. He'd see the colour red not brown and he'd forget that she wasn't a pureblood and that she wasn't someone his parents would want him to be with. He didn't care anymore though because he was starting to see her for _her. _

Hermione's smile was beautiful and her hair really wasn't as outrageous as everyone had made it out to be. Unless she was stressed or it was hot – then that hair would frizz like no tomorrow. She hid her curvy figure beneath baggy clothes and robes but she walked with a style that oozed self-confidence. She spent the same amount of time in the library as she did with her friends and half the time when in the library, she was reading muggle books instead of studying. Every three giggles when she laughed would turn into a pig snort and she chewed her lip when she was bored or worried. She tugged on her hair when she was annoyed and pulled on the sleeves of her top when she worried.

He was seeing too much of her that he was becoming obsessed but Merlin if he wasn't falling in love with her.

He'd tried to write her a poem about his feelings – an anonymous one, of course – but the words he wanted just didn't come out right. But then it all did when they were partnered together for Potions. They'd struck up a friendship, tentative at first, but he'd proven himself and eventually she split her time from the library, her other friends and him. She spent time with the other Slytherins, creating a weird bond over chocolate with Theodore Nott and started learning how to speak Italian with Blaise Zabini.

Then, one day, they'd been alone and the moment felt right and the words just came out. "You're my pearl." She'd blinked at him from across the table, unsure of what to do or say and he was worried that he blew it. But he carried on. "You're important to me and you're just so worthy. You're my pearl." The grin that blossomed on her face was one that he'd never seen before and he decided there and then that it was going to be one saved and used just for him.

Now, ten years after they first got together, he was still as in love with her as he was then and he could still see all of her same habits. But there were more. Her eyes would always find his when she or himself, entered a room. Her left thumb would play with the rings that lay on her left ring finger and her brow had a little furrow in it when she was annoyed with their little Scorpius.

She was his pearl and he was happy that his greed for her won.


	8. Dragon Tamer - DracoHermione

**1 hour – prompts used: "I really don't like this" "Don't mind the dragon, she's a bit temperamental" "Can I borrow this?" "You look very fetching" "Let's get this over with"**

"I really don't like this." Hermione whined, tugging on the protective gear that Charlie Weasley had bundled on her. "Why am I even doing this?" She demanded, looking at her smug smirking boyfriend.

"You told me that you've always wanted to tame a dragon, or at least attempt to, so here we are." Draco explained, waving his arms around to indicate the dragon sanctuary. "You can't back out now." She narrowed her eyes in annoyance before sighing.

"Fine! Let's get this over with." Charlie smirked at her obvious annoyance and discomfort before leading the way to the dragon that they were going to be working with.

When outside the door, a large flame struck the observation window and Hermione flinched. "Calm down Hickory!" He shouted through the door before turning to the duo. "Don't mind the dragon, she's a bit temperamental."

Hermione paled and stepped back. "I can't do this. I'm not going to do it. She's going to eat me and I'm going to die looking absolutely horrible." Hermione normally wasn't a whiny person and she really couldn't care about her appearance but she was clutching at straws.

"You look very fetching." Charlie assured her and she paled even more. "What?"

"Fetching? I look fetching? Oh dear, I must look absolutely horrible." She shivered with disgust and jumped with surprise when Draco wrapped his arms around her shoulders, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"You look absolutely sexy and if Weasley wasn't standing here, I'd take you right now. This outfit is doing wanders for my imagination. I really want to have sex with a dragon tamer." She looked thoughtful for a second before turning to Charlie and indicating the outfit.

"Can I borrow this?"


	9. Missing Jewel - JamesLily

**1 hour – prompts used: 'crown' 'bouquet' 'cook' 'trio' 'lobster'**

Princess Lily was going to be killed. Her name wasn't on the hit list – though she probably would be – and she hadn't been arrested for treason or any other crime that is punishable by hanging. No, Princess Lily had lost her crown.

"Your Highness, can I help you?" The royal cook asked as she hid behind a large bouquet of flowers when her mother passed. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no, nothing to worry about Marlene." Lily assured the young woman. "I've just misplaced something." Marlene glanced knowingly at her friend, eyes staring at her head before smiling softly. "But what is that delicious smell?"

"That'd be dinner." Marlene responded, puffing out her chest with pride. "My famous lobster recipe. I know it's your favourite." Lily grinned with joy, at least she'd be eating something delicious before she died. "But I do believe that a couple of the guards were looking for you; something about a missing jewel." Lily's eyes widened and she hurried from the room, forgetting to ask _which _guards in her hurry.

An hour later and she hadn't found the supposed guards. She'd come across dozens and upon questioning each one, they looked more and more confused. Giving up on any chance of living her life after this evening, Lily rested against a brick wall and sighed with defeat. She shouldn't be a princess at all really. She was always eating and barely awake before ten in the morning. She'd prefer to take part in the knightly activities and was always found with mud on the hem of her dress or a twig in her hair and she was always losing things. Always.

She'd lost shoes and earrings as well as quills and her horse's reins. One time she'd even lost herself! But she had never lost her crown before.

"Your Highness!" A voice called out down the corridor and she glanced up to see a trio of shadows walking towards her. "That missing jewel has been located." Her knees wobbled with relief and she grinned like a fool, rushing towards them.

"Where was it?" She asked once thanking them and placing the cursed thing on her head after removing a leaf from her fringe.

"Well, my dear, somebody left it in my chambers last night." Prince James whispered huskily, producing smirks on his two closest knights' faces. "Maybe, next time you're in a rush to leave my room, you'll remember everything." He then delicately pecked her cheek, shot her a wink, and walked away.


	10. What Matters - DracoHermione

**1 hour – prompts used: 'clover' 'smile' 'dagger' 'light' 'flame'**

Hermione used to smile. She used to smile a lot. She used to laugh and tease and scrunch her nose up in delight but she didn't do that anymore. Not since the war.

Draco had become friends with the Golden Trio and their lot, surprising everyone when he and Ron could be seen talking and laughing, but he'd never managed to crack the walls of Hermione Granger. He knew that she still had nightmares; their whole group knew she still had them but nobody ever knew what it was about.

Some speculated that it was about the cursed dagger and the moment it etched the filthy, degrading term into her arm whilst others claimed that it could be the green light that was erupted from your wand when using an Unforgivable. She saw a lot of them during the war.

Draco didn't know for sure and as he stared into the flame of his muggle lighter, he wandered if he ever would know. He didn't want to rush her; he didn't want to pressure her. Right now, all he wanted was a hint of the old Gryffindor lioness. So, cornering her in Herbology the next day, he had a whole speech planned out but completely screwed it up when Longbottom started rapid questioning him on the uses of clover in medicines.

He panicked, moving his head back and forth as he tried to decide what to do, and ended up tripping over a bag of soil. He squealed a girly sound and grasped a table cloth for support which only served to pull down another bag of soil on top of him.

He didn't care though.

He didn't care that Neville, Ron, Harry and Ginny were trying to help him up as they laughed. He didn't care the Professor Sprout was panicking about the amount of unusable soil on his clothes. He didn't care that a bunch of Ravenclaws were staring at him down their noses.

Because Hermione was smiling.

That was all that mattered to him really.


	11. Back - DracoHermione

**1 hour – prompts used: 'summer' 'breeze' 'wave' 'right' 'chalk'**

The wave that crashed onto the beach and splashed Hermione's legs was cold and refreshing. It was making her feet go numb and so – thankful that she was wearing her bikini – waltzed further into the cold sea. The cold was keeping her awake and keeping her grounded. It was what was making her aware that certain scenarios that had happened recently, truly wasn't a nightmare. It was her reality.

The sea was up by her shoulders now and the cool breeze caused her hair to flitter around her face. It might have been summer but it was far from warm.

"Hermione! Get out of the water!" Draco called from his spot on the beach. They'd decided to go to the summer house in France and they'd barely arrived before an owl had dropped a letter, informing them of her parents' death.

Nothing felt right in the world anymore.

"Look, we'll go home and we'll talk to Potter and Weaslette. They're going to want to know." Hermione stared at him over her shoulder and though they were far away, he could see the emptiness in her eyes. She turned back though, walking slowly out of the water until he embraced her blue skin with a towel that had been charmed with a permanent heating charm. He dragged her inside and left her to sit under the shower that was spouting hot water so that he could grab her some clothes and a fresh towel.

Once she was warmed up, he dressed her like she was a baby and sat her down in her art room. After many arguments, he'd discovered that drawing with pencils or paint calmed her down and he just prayed that it would bring her back to him this time. She stared at the tools emotionlessly before grabbing some white chalk and turning to her unused chalk board. She'd never been a fan of the material, finding it annoying and messy for her tastes, but it had been her mother's favourite and for this picture, it was just what she needed.

Two hours later and the picture was complete. A picture of her parents, from memory. Glancing at Draco, he saw the light that filled her eyes normally – though it be a bit dimmed due to the sadness – it was still there and he'd get her back. Once she accepted that her parents wouldn't.


	12. Tired and Grumpy - Lily & Sirius

**1 hour – prompts used: 'code' 'windswept' 'broom' 'violin' 'rat'**

Lily's hair was windswept and contained a multitude of small twigs and leaves whilst Sirius was covered in small cuts along his face and a bruised eye. But they'd finally made it back to Godric's Hollow and they were both dead on their feet from exhaustion.

They'd been on a mission for the Order, a simple one since Lily was still recovering from her last ordeal, to get some more ingredients for healing potions and other remedies. Everything had been normal until Severus Snape walked into the shop with Bellatrix by his side. Sirius and Lily jumped behind a shelf, breathing silently as they listened to the conversation.

Apparently the two were spending the day out with Bellatrix's new husband, Rodolphus and his brother as well as her sister Narcissa and her new husband. A whole bunch of Death Eaters nearby. They'd waited patiently and silently for twenty minutes before the bell rang, indicating that the two had left the shop and Lily returned to the shaky cashier to finish their own purchase.

The cashier, despite her nervousness, realised the danger that the two were in and she led them both to the back alley where she had numerous amounts of brooms hidden in different places for emergencies. Handing a single broom over to the pair, she told them to go, before walking back into the shop.

Take off was rocky due to Lily's hatred for flying but they made it approximately five miles before shouts and flashing lights from behind made them aware that they had a tail. Realising that Bellatrix and Snape were now following them, they decided to try and lose them since they knew that they couldn't really beat them in their position, and so, decided to fly through a nearby forest. Branches tugged on Lily's hair and twigs smacked Sirius in the face but by making a few tight corners, and generally being a better flyer, gave them the ability to lose them.

Now, three hours after they left, they were finally heading home.

"We didn't make a code, did we?" Lily asked during a yawn and Sirius grunted a no before whacking his fist against the door. They heard movement from the other side and straightened up, ready to collapse on the settee and sleep.

"Who is it?" Remus asked.

"Lily and Sirius." She responded, yawning hugely afterwards.

"What musical instrument did Lily hit me with in fifth year?" Peter asked and she heard James snort.

"Is this really necessary?" Sirius interrupted, aware that there was danger but too exhausted to care.

"Yes it is. If you aren't going to answer the question, we would like you to leave or so help us we'll hex you till you wished you were dead."

"Listen here you little rat-" Sirius started, getting angry and crabby.

"A violin!" Lily exclaimed, too tired to listen to one of Sirius' arguments. All she wanted was to curl up and have James braid her hair. "I hit him with a violin." She heard James' sigh of relief and Peter's moan about grumpy dogs and was finally greeted with a smiling Remus before she shoved them all aside and plopped down on the couch and promptly fell asleep.


	13. The Final Battle - DracoHermione

**1 hour – prompts used: "Admit it, you think I'm attractive" "talk about pot calling the kettle black" "don't be mean" "give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now" "I'm too lazy"**

Trees were surrounding them and lights were flashing and Hermione was running for her life. The war, the one which was meant to end at Hogwarts, had been ongoing for the past three years and her heart was torn into pieces each and every time she went out the front door of Grimmauld Place. Masked figures were jumping out at her every now and then and she managed to hex and injure each and every one of them.

Except for the one that was chasing her.

Talking of the one Death Eater that had managed to match her move for move, wasn't he meant to be hexing her? "Immobulus!" He cried and she immediately fell face forward into a pile of leaves. She glared at the ground beneath her and was oddly thankful for when he caught up with her; the ant that was heading towards her nose had been looking slightly creepy. "Hermione Granger as I live and breathe." He murmured, turning her over so that she was looking up into the face of Draco Malfoy. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." He ordered, looking around him for anybody else. Waving his wand, he allowed her to speak.

"I think both you and I know why you won't kill me." She mumbled, wriggling her fingers as the spell started to fade away.

"You're right. I'm too lazy." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Come on Draco, admit it, you think I'm attractive." He scoffed loudly and twirled his wand between his fingers.

"Talk about pot calling the kettle black." He grumbled and when she felt a tingling in her leg, she raised it and kicked him in the shin. "Don't be mean." He watched her wriggling, her face full of concentration as she tried to get rid of the spell quicker than the rate it was going. "Here." With a swish of his wand, she was free from the curse and climbed to her feet, clutching the wand in her hand. "Bellatrix is dead. Dolohov was dying and Potter was confronting-" A bright light flew over them and the two ran to the direction it came from.

Bursting out from the tree line, they saw Harry – who was looking a bit worse for wear – standing alone in a clearing whilst everyone around him were hugging nearby friends or family whilst some were on the floor crying.

"Voldemort is dead!" Harry shouted, walking to where Ron stood and looking for Hermione. The moment they did find her, she was too wrapped up in Draco's arms and kisses to realise that her four year old secret was out.


	14. Longing - Sirius&Lily

**1 hour – prompts used: 'strike' 'run' 'indefinitely' 'appreciate' 'longing'**

Sirius Black would always deny that he had a longing kind of feeling for Lily Evans. It was completely wrong and unfair of him to long for his best friend's girl and even more so when he was gay but yet, he longed for her. He'd avoided her when the feelings first arose which didn't really raise any questions because they didn't speak anyway but when James and Lily finally hooked up, his longingness only grew. He carried on avoiding her but James and Remus began to get annoyed and confronted him about it.

"She broke your heart Prongs," he said. "I can't just forget about that."

But he lied.

His feeling of longing confused him. He was in a relationship with Remus – a boy who was attractive and completely sexy and did this thing with his tongue that made Sirius melt and he was going to love him indefinitely. So why did he long for a girl who had hated him for years?

And then, one night, it hit him like a strike of lightning.

She was on patrol, alone since Benjy Fenwick was ill and she couldn't be bothered to drag anyone away from studying since exams were so close. He'd been looking for his brother on the map, trying to convince him to speak to Dumbledore one last time before he left, and noticed Lily was on her own and heading straight into the path of a bunch of Slytherins. He ran out of the common room, not thinking to go up to the dormitory to request the help of James or Remus. He caught up quicker than he thought possible and grabbed Lily, dragging her into an alcove only seconds before she would've come across them.

"Evans." He hissed quietly. "When I say go, you have to run, okay?" She frowned with confusion but upon seeing the manic look on his face, agreed promptly. He glanced down at the map and realised that they were now standing at the end of the corridor and it didn't sound like they were going anywhere anytime soon. "Go."

They both pushed their legs to the limit and dodged flying hexes. But a blue light hit Lily's leg and he watched a burn blossom across the back of her calf. She fell, hard and he stopped immediately to shield her.

"Come on sweetie, crawl behind that wall." He cooed to her and even though he got a good glimpse up her skirt, he didn't even care – that was what really made him realise that he didn't long for her the way he had initially believed. She was gasping with pain, her fingers trying to stop both the bleeding and the pain; her burn seemed to be a bit more complex than initially believed. "How's the pain?" He asked, not taking his eyes away from the three remaining snakes.

"Burning like firewhiskey." She responded and he chuckled before managing to hex or disarm the three remaining wannabe dark lords and watched them scamper away, vowing vengeance, before turning to her. "I appreciate what you did." She told him and he smiled.

"Yeah well, I've always longed for a little sister." He informed the redhead. "You just seem to fit the bill."


	15. Lilius - SiriusLily

**1 hour – prompts used: 'broken' 'thief' 'gone' 'lies' 'tears'**

Lily had stolen his heart like a thief during the night. It was quick, sudden and out of the blue but he never regretted it. One second, he'd been persuading her to try and give James a chance and the next, they'd been in a broom cupboard with her skirt bunched around her waist and his pants by his ankles. Their physical relationship grew from there, them going at it like rabbits every chance they got whilst he continually pestered her to go out with James.

Eventually, after a rather gruesome confrontation with Slytherins on patrol, James and Lily did end up together but it was only brief. A brief, short relationship that lasted only two weeks because Lily had confessed in a small argument that she was in love with someone else. That was when Sirius realised that he'd stolen her heart too.

They carried on with their lies and carried on with their purely sex relationship that had now added the part of cuddling and kissing which replaced the James pestering.

Then James and Remus found them during their patrols and Sirius had never seen so many tears. Lily was a blubbering mess, and cradled his face when James punched him repeatedly but then he too broke down, claiming that he had been betrayed.

It was worse than the sixth year incident when he'd told Snape about Moony.

They'd sat down a couple of days later as a group when James could finally bring himself to be in the same room as Sirius and explained that it hadn't been intentional. Sirius really had tried to get them together but one thing had led to another – things that they couldn't remember anymore – and here they were, in a loving relationship.

James understood, and it took him months to be okay with the duo, but eventually the Marauders were a team again and James and Lily struck up a healthy brother/sister relationship. When Sirius proposed, it was secret and romantic and caused the pair of them to cry with joy and love. When they got married, the ceremony itself was small and sweet, with James as the best man and Alice Longbottom as bridesmaid. They fought in the Order for years, defying Voldemort himself multiple times and then Lily fell pregnant. It was a shock to the system and Sirius disappeared for two days as he tried to control his emotions; returning back home greeted him with hexes to the chest, books to the legs and slaps to the face but ultimately a loving wife and unborn child. Seven months later and they were graced with a baby boy called Harry.

But it was all gone now.

All because of a stupid prophecy.

James had been home with Lily to look after her and Harry whilst Sirius was on a mission with Remus. And now his home was a crumbling, burning mess. He'd gone inside, though he wished that he hadn't, and was graced with the presence of his dead best friend who was on the stairs. Running past, tears dripping down his face, he burst into the nursery although the door was partially blocked with some of the roof. But he made it in and came across his dead wife, arms flung out and eyes glassy as she clearly fell protecting their son. Their baby boy who was crying, reaching for his mother and crying louder when she didn't respond. His baby boy who would never get to hear her voice again or feel her kisses. His little boy who was only two and had been learning to potty train was now without a mother or an uncle.

"Dada? Mama sleeping." Sirius sobbed, resting his head on Harry's.

"Yes baby boy. Mummy's sleeping."

The two would grow up – Sirius in Azkaban due to being arrested for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and multiple muggles and Harry with Petunia and Vernon Dursely. Both of them broken and only one of them knowing why.


	16. Electrician To The Rescue - JamesLily

**1 hour – prompts used: 'electric' 'masterpiece' 'balance' 'dazzle' 'wood'**

"Lily! The electric is off again." Remus shouted throughout the pitch black flat. It had been happening for the past three weeks and she refused to call the electrician because the one that they always sent was the guy that had 'fallen in love' with her. She found him overbearing and creepy whilst Remus thought it was kind of sweet but occasionally creepy.

"Damn it and I thought we'd fixed it the last time." Remus snorted, flicking on his torch and walking out of their small study and library. "I'm not calling him."

"We have to. They're the closest we have and if you want to have some light and be able to use the microwave, then you're going to need to call him."

"But the electric is out." He rolled his eyes and waved his mobile at her. "Fine. But when he hits on me, I'm going to burn your food."

"You do anyway." He responded without thinking and tried to dazzle her with his smile so that she wouldn't kill him. It failed and she stalked forward until he was backed up against the wood of the front door. "But I love the taste."

"Just ring him." She sighed, collapsing onto the settee and turning off her torch.

~ETTR~

"Thanks for coming." Remus greeted, opening the door to reveal their personal electrician, James Potter. "It seems we've lost power again." James nodded, walking into the flat and smiling at a disgruntled Lily.

"You look radiant as ever. But I'm not here for you today." He stalked out of the room before she could make a response, down the familiar route to the box where he worked. Lights were on only minutes after and everyone seemed to sigh with relief. "Well, that's got to be my new record." James said, chuckling and Remus was sure he saw Lily quirk a smile.

"Staying for dinner?" Lily asked before she could help herself and smiled softly when James nodded an affirmative, watching as she sashayed out of the room before he turned to Remus.

"The box was tampered with." James told him, taking note of Remus' innocent expression. "Looked like a masterpiece if I say so myself." Remus nodded, biting back his laughter. "Here's your twenty quid and Sirius is waiting for you downstairs for your date."


	17. Afterlife - JamesLily

**1 hour – prompts used: 'autumn' 'dappled' 'golden' 'brisk' 'woodland'**

Walking through woodland, hand in hand, had never been something for them to do before. They'd only ever entered the woods for numerous reasons; one being the moment Lily was shown James' animagus form and all the others being times that they were on the run from Death Eaters.

But today was different. _Here _was different.

It was autumn and although they were walking at a leisurely pace, despite James' attempts to walk brisk and trying to drag her along, everything was oddly romantic. The dappled trees had funny shapes on the bark and they'd laugh, pointing out different ones like shapes in the clouds.

They looked at peace in amongst the golden leaves.

The afterlife was always nicer than reality.


	18. Rose - JamesLily

**1 hour – prompts used: "I'm not good for you" "just keep dancing" "I'm staying right here" 'thorns' 'dread'**

The note was shoved into Lily's hand roughly, causing her to spill her drink and stumble into the wall. She looked around to see who passed the note but everyone was dancing. What a perfect place to pass on an anonymous note – during a whole school Christmas ball. Sighing with annoyance, Lily placed her drink on the nearest table and looked at the note.

_You're going to be the death of him mudblood. Leave James and we'll make sure he's safe. _

Oh Merlin.

It's like her heart had just stopped beating, overwhelmed by the amount of dread that she was feeling. She couldn't believe that they'd stick to their word but attacks from the Slytherins had increased greatly since he announced that they were in a relationship. Maybe they were right. She was going to be the death of him.

"Lily!" James called out, grinning as he pulled her close and whirled her around. "I've been looking for you everywhere." She forced a smile.

"I need to talk to you." He nodded and wiped the smile off his face to listen. "Privately." His mouth formed an 'o' and he dragged her from the room, the note crushed in her other hand. When they were stood by the Black Lake, he motioned for her to talk. "I'm not good for you."

"What?" He gasped, jaw dropped and eyes wide. "What makes you say that?"

"You've spent more time in the Hospital Wing lately than you ever were before we got together. If we break it off now, you'll be safe. Go James, leave and find a new girl. Go back in there and just keep dancing, you'll have someone in no time."

"I'm staying right here."

"What? No! You can't."

"Yes, I can. You listen here Evans, and you listen good. I love _you. _A rose has thorns, yes? And it makes it both a dangerous plant but yet one of the most beautiful. You're my rose and I'm never letting you go."


	19. From Within The Forbidden Forest - JL

**1 hour – prompts used: 'planet' 'transformed' 'mauve' 'spider' 'watching'**

Aragog was what Ron liked to describe as a 'large, creepy spider' but he was more than that. Yes he was an Acromantula and yes he was blind, but he cared for his family and he grew with them. His eldest son, Taran, and his eldest daughter, Tula were fascinated by wizards and witches and was often caught watching them from the edge of the forest.

That was how they watched the ever changing relationship between James and Lily.

The two siblings would often argue – Taran believing that Lily was in the wrong whilst Tula was annoyed with how James acted.

They never really cared for anyone else on the planet, other than these two and one day, their world was transformed when the two kissed. Right in front of them. Lily had been wearing mauve mittens and her Gryffindor scarf, all bundled up and James was sweaty from just finishing Quidditch practice.

They'd argued and James had kissed her mid-sentence and the two siblings didn't argue about James and Lily for the first time.


	20. Picnic - JamesLily

**1 hour – prompts used: 'spring' 'owl' 'accio' 'zingy' 'blanket'**

_Meet me at the Black Lake_ – that was what the note had said when the owl dropped it off at breakfast. No time or day, she supposedly had to guess when to meet _somebody _at the lake. Lunch grew closer and she noticed the looks that Sirius and Remus were giving her and she figured – now.

Walking quickly down the corridors with a skip in her step, it was spring after all, and she burst through the doors leading towards the place in question. She noticed a blanket and grinned when she saw James sitting there, running a hand through his hair. "Hullo." She greeted, grinning like a fool. "What have we got here?" She sat down next to him and he smirked.

"All your favourites my dear. Strawberries, raspberries and blueberries. Amongst others."

"Ooh some strawberries please." He nodded and turned to the basket that was behind him, searching for the food in question.

"Oh. Erm. Ah. Slight problem."

"Accio strawberries." She sighed, rolling her eyes and smirked back at him when they flew from within the basket, into her hands. "The occasion?" She questioned, biting into the fruit.

"Passing all you exams, love. Congrats!" She grinned and opened her mouth to share the celebration but he pulled her close and kissed her. "Did that feel zingy to you?"

"Mm, not sure. Maybe we should try again."


	21. Welcome To The Order - DracoHermione

**1 hour – prompts used: 'official' 'muggle' 'snack' 'task' 'smirk' "run as fast as you can and don't look back"**

He was silent when they met on the bench, in the middle of Muggle Park in London, where everyone was oblivious to the war that was raging on around them. He looked tired, bags under his eyes that stood out against the paleness of his skin and hair. He looked thin and his robes were hanging off his skinny frame. "I've been given another task." He commented, breaching the silence and looking over at the girl next to him.

She too looked tired and her hair was limp around her face. Normally, he'd have teased her about it and she'd blush and glare at him. But today wasn't any normal day and they weren't like that anymore. Both of them had grown up faster than they should have purely because it was needed from them.

"How bad?" She responded, her tone sad. He sighed and reached across the gap between them to grab her hand, running his thumb across her knuckles.

"Bad." He growled with annoyance. "I've been assigned to enter Hogwarts and slaughter every last muggleborn and any half-bloods or purebloods who won't join the cause." He watched her take in a deep breath before nodding. "I won't be able to do it Hermione, you know I won't." She shuffled closer to him and rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "Majority of first years this year have been muggleborns. They're eleven and twelve, excited with the magic and now I'm going to end their lives? I can't."

"Then don't. Run as fast as you can and don't look back. Leave that life behind." She told him and watched as he opened his mouth to argue back; bringing up the same point he did all the time. "You don't have any excuses this time Draco. I got hold of your mum and took her; she's currently living in an Order safe house with me and Luna." He let go of her and pulled back with shock.

"How?"

"I used polyjuice potion. Met up with her in Knockturn Alley as Bellatrix and we went for lunch." He fought the grin of joy that was trying to break free and watched as she sent a flirty yet satisfied smirk up at him. "So it's official Draco. You're now a part of the Order and we can be together properly." He leant down and gave her a very satisfying kiss.

"In that case, let's go grab a snack before I ravish you all night."


	22. Reading The History - DracoHermione

**1 hour – prompts used: 'dust' 'croak' 'banshee' 'familiar' 'pirate' "I just need some time to think"**

A lot of the rooms in the manor had been ignored and neglected for many years, some hadn't been touched long before Draco was even before, and as a result, there was plenty of dust. So it was pure luck that Scorpius found his father's old journals. Grabbing one, and blowing the slight covering of dust and dirt off of it, he opened it to reveal the familiar writing.

"Oooh, what have you got there?" Lily Potter asked, settling down into the window seat behind him. Taking a glance at the cover, she smirked a Slytherin smirk and snatched it from him. "Maybe it has stories of how he and your mum were like at school since they never want to share." Scorpius nodded an agreement and settled back to listen to her read.

"_Dear journal, _

_We had Transfiguration today and I got a huge headache. The filthy mudblood Granger was screaming like a banshee and it was so loud that I couldn't even hear the toad in front of me croak. Why have I been cursed to share Hogwarts with her for the next four years? I'd rather receive the cruciatus curse than listen to her one more second."_

Lily stopped her reading and frowned. "Well, I thought they'd get along a little bit better than that if I'm honest." Scorpius chuckled and picked another book of the stack. This time it was Hermione's. "You read an entry."

"_Dear journal,_

_I just need time to think. He's everywhere I go and always on my mind. Whether we be patrolling or planning prefect schedules or just generally arguing all the time – he's there. He's haunting my dreams and all I want to do is think!_

_I should hate him, and I tell him that I do, but I don't. Far from it. He treated me like dirt for six years and then during the war, I got tortured in Malfoy Manor by his Aunt in front of him and yet I care for him. Maybe, I love him."_

"Oh Merlin." Lily breathed. She couldn't imagine life during the war; she'd been told about it and had unwillingly had to listen to all the tales and experiences but never from Hermione. She'd always kept quiet and Lily had always assumed that was because nothing had ever happened to her. Now she knew why. "Here, I'll read another." She flicked to the last entry and smiled when she noticed it was lighter than the last.

"_Dear journal,_

_I feel a little bit old to write to you but I needed to share this. I feel like a pirate. Hermione always tells me stories of how they travel the seas and collect treasure and gorgeous items. Well, here I am, at home with my beautiful wife who I treasure whole heartedly. I'm the pirate and she's my treasure._

_I love her."_


	23. Wedding Blues - JamesLily

**1 hour – prompts used: "Let's just fake it till we make it" 'shimmy' 'stab' 'drama' 'stew' 'pout'**

"Remove that pout from your face Lily, we're going to this wedding."

"But they all hate me! There's going to be so much drama and mum even told me that they're having goat stew." She wrinkled her nose in disgust and continued to stab her mashed potatoes with her fork viciously, ignoring the odd looks that everyone was giving her.

"We're going and we're going to have fun and that is final." He told her and noticed the wide eyed looks that he received from his girlfriend and the other Marauders. "What?" They all shook their heads and Lily sighed.

"I don't know if I can be happy there."

"Let's just fake it till we make it." He said, standing up from the bench and doing a shimmy in the middle of the Great Hall at dinner. "We're going to be the coolest people there."

"Not if you dance like that." Sirius called out and James flipped him off.

"We're going to listen to everyone drone on and on, then we're going to eat and get drunk and then we're going to dance for hours and put everyone to shame. We'll embarrass Vermin and your sister so much. Are you in?"

"Yeah, I'm in!" She responded before standing up and shimmying with him.


	24. Choosing A Side - DracoHermione

**1 hour – prompts used: 'merrily' 'buttons' 'crimson' 'ornament' 'lettuce' "don't listen to her"**

Hermione could hear the party from her place in the dungeons. They were merrily cheering and laughing and she could only presume it had finally reached Christmas – she'd lost track of the days since she'd been taken. Her, George Weasley and a Ravenclaw who was also in the Order but she couldn't remember his name, had been taken during a routine activity and they'd been stuck ever since.

She'd been tortured, they'd both been tortured and yet she hadn't seen a face that she recognised.

"Merry Christmas Hermione." George said through the bars of their cages. She mumbled greetings back to both the other captives but she didn't really care anymore. The pain of her last torture this morning had been intense and they'd even started practicing with some slicing hexes this time, hence the multitude of cuts on her arms and legs and the large puddle of drying blood that sat in the middle of the room. Due to magic being used on the cuts, they'd scabbed over quick enough and were at the dangerous itchy stage.

A clang at the top of the stairs which led down to the dungeons alerted them that were expecting visitors and Hermione, cruel as it may be, only hoped that they weren't here to play with _her. _She listened to them as they spoke, voices getting louder and –

Oh Merlin.

She knew them.

She scrambled slowly forwards, the pain in her body being ignored as she fiddled with buttons on her top; a nervous tick that she'd picked up.

"Food." Blaise Zabini called out and chucked a large amount of lettuce into each cell. "Granger, you look horrendous." He added afterwards but then his eyes narrowed in on the crimson puddle. "What's that?"

"Blood." She responded, chewing the food and eying him warily. "Mine of course."

"It can't be." He breathed and Draco Malfoy stiffened beside him before tugging on his arm. "Get off."

"No, let's go find mother and talk about taking an ornament off the tree to put on ours."

"My blood Zabini. Red. Like yours." Hermione called out, picking a scab on her forearm and watching the red liquid dribble down. "If I'm a mudblood, how come it isn't brown? I'm just like you Zabini. Just like you."

"Don't listen to her!" Draco cried, shooting her a glare.

"No mate, look at it. It's like ours. She's right." Blaise breathed, moving to unlock the doors. "We have to help them out. This is wrong."

"Blaise, think about it. We'll be risking our lives if I let you do this. This is dangerous and she's a mudblood."

"Don't Draco." He snapped. "You know I never wanted to do this and you can see that her blood is like ours. I don't want to fight for the wrong side anymore, I want to fight for the good. Now, if I have to obliviate you or put you under the imperius then I will."

Draco and Hermione grinned before he unlocked the door to her cell.

"You okay love?" Draco asked, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah. Took you long enough. Let's get out of here."


	25. Broom Alterations - TeddyDominique

**_Prompts: Dominique Weasley/Teddy Lupin - fudge - "That's not going to work very well"_**

"That's not going to work very well."

Dominique sighed and huffed the hair of her fringe out of her face as she looked up at the newcomer and their annoying and unhelpful voice. "And why is that?"

"Because it's dangerous," Teddy Lupin said snootily, crossing his arms and acting just like an annoying Prefect that he wasn't.

"I live my life on the edge," she countered and returned to fiddling with her broom, adding attachments and editing the speed that it would go. "You can go now," she prompted when he still stood against the tree where he'd first interrupted her. "Please. Do."

"I'd rather watch you fail."

"I'd rather you left and let my sister fawn all over you," she replied snarkily, her voice holding a hint of venom. She sensed his stance change, taking one of more interest, and instantly regretted opening her mouth. "Fudge!" she cursed as the broom pinched her finger. Please leave me alone."

He was silent for a bit before opening his mouth again, "You know my dad was a Marauder and my Godfather was the son of one. I think i can help you break the rules of this puny broomstick. If you'd like?"

She blinked, staring intently at him and noticed a rose tint on his cheeks. "Sure," she answered. "I could do with another set of eyes."

"This still isn't going to work very well," he told her and she shrugged. So what?


	26. Forbidden - JamesMarlene

**_Prompts: _** **_James/Marlene, "This feels wrong" and 'dusk'._**

It was dusk when the two figures managed to meet on the Astronomy tower. Neither of them wasted words, they weren't there for the good conversation after all. They were there for the release and the thrill of doing something naughty and forbidden. Doing someone who was forbidden.

Her fingers were scratching his bare back, his top having been disregarded before his tie and now resting by their feet. His own hand was clenched in her hair, forcing her head back as he placed open mouthed kisses and bites along her throat, grinning devilishly at her moans of pleasure.

"This feels so wrong," she breathed, tilting her hips to rub against his clothed ones and causing him to hiss when she got him in the right place.

"So, so, so wrong," he replied, a flash of guilt running through his mind as he thought of Sirius and Lily - both of whom were 'heads over heels' in love with their respective partners.

"We should probably stop," she commented, shoving James away from her. The adultering couple stared at each other before grinning cheekily.

"Come 'ere Marley," he ordered, yanking her closer by her tie and kissing her soundly on the lips.


	27. Please Kiss Me - ViktorHermione

"So…" Hermione said, the towel wrapped tightly around her as she fought off the shivers. "You saved me."

"I had to Herminny," Viktor replied, ruffling his shortly cut hair with his own towel. "You vere, how do you say, damsel in distress?"

"You can't blame me for that!" Hermione protested, understanding what he was trying to say immediately. "It was the judges who saw it fit to have me as your 'item' that was taken." She rolled her eyes in disgust at being classified as a possession but stilled and stared up at the larger man when he moved to stand awfully close to her.

"They say that the people vere the closest to each champion," he spoke out in his thick English. "That makes you very close to me."

"The closest, one might say," she added for him, her eyes entirely focused on his lips that were moving closer to her own. Dammit this was only a crush! She shouldn't be acting like this. But she'll be damned if she wasn't going to let this play out.

"May i kiss you Herminny?"

"Please."


	28. A Dream - LysanderRose

"This has to be a dream," Rose murmured, Lysander's lips on her neck. Her chest was heaving as she breathed heavily, her mind a jumbled mess that would amuse her family and friends to no end since she was known for her clear head.

"Why'd you say that?" he whispered huskily in her ear, his fingers delving beneath her top so that he was rubbing circles on her stomach.

"Because a guy like you," she faltered, her breath hitching when he sucked on a spot behind her ear. "A guy like you, would never go for a girl like me," she finished finally, her hands tugging on his hair.

His lips stopped moving on her skin and his fingers slowly removed themselves from the confinements of her clothes. He pulled back and stared at her with shock.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't say things like that," he scolded, a frown on his face. "You're perfect, and I love you and it's girls like you that don't normally go for guys like me but regardless, don't say things like that!"

She nodded, gulping, at the furious look that was on his face.

"Good," he commented, returning to the spot on her neck that he adored, his fingers returning to her silky skin.

**Word count: 217 **

**Prompts: Lysander/Rose (pairing), "This has to be a dream" (dialogue), "Don't say things like that" (dialogue)**


	29. Flower - BillFleur

"Do it again, I dare you," Fleur growled, glaring at her husband as he twirled his wand in his hand, smirking at her. "I mean, it's not like I'll be on the one sleeping in the spare room."

"I'm not doing anything," Bill defended. She eyed the variety of flowers that surrounded the pair of them in what _was_ their front room; it now resembled a room that Neville Longbottom would be in love with.

"Ze vegetation in zis room says otherwise," she muttered, causing him to chuckle. Roses, tulips, pansies and other flowers that were both familiar and unfamiliar were surrounding her, suffocating her with their sweet aromas and blinding her with their violetness.

"You said that I hadn't brought you flowers in a while." She had said that, only on an off-hand comment where she was telling him about Gabrielle's date with Ronald where he'd arrived at her door with a bouquet of red roses, despite the fact he was allergic.

"Zis isn't buying zem," she countered, sniffing a hydrangea. "Zis is conjurin' on a large scale." He rolled his eyes and pluck a small, daisy-like flower from a group, slipping it behind her ear.

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

**Written for Hopscotch, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: "Do it again, I dare you" (dialogue), violet (colour), Fleur Delacour (character), hydrangea (word)**


	30. Sneaking Out - HermioneLily

"Hermione?" Lily badgered in a quiet voice. "Where are we going?"

"Just be patient," Hermione answered, continuing to drag the red-headed girl after her as they wandered the corridors, their footsteps the only sounds since it was after curfew. Lily was feeling extremely uncomfortable. She was Head Girl! She wasn't meant to break the rules like this.

"Woah," Lily cried as she stumbled into the back of the girl who'd appeared into her life abruptly three months ago. "Why did we stop?" She looked around and eyed the stairs that led to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom with worrying eyes. "We might get caught."

"_Dissendium," _Hermione whispered, bringing Lily's attention to her as she poked the one eyed statue with her wand. Both witches watched as the hump on the statue separated wide enough to reveal a gap that wasn't overly large but they could fit through. "Let's go."

"No," she argued. "We've broken enough rules by being out this late and now you want to drag me into a dark tunnel which leads who knows where? Give me one good reason why."

"Because I wanted to spend more time with you," Hermione admitted. "Come on," she coaxed. "We won't be out for too long." Lily chewed her lip and tossed over the pro's and con's in her mind, seeming to take a long time since her attention was brought back to the curly haired witch when she cleared her throat quietly.

"Fine," she sighed. "But can you at least tell me what we're going to do?" she asked as they began trekking their way through the passage. It was clearly long and it became very apparent, very quickly, that they were making their way out of Hogwarts.

"I was thinking that we could go dance," Hermione confessed, sneaking a look over her shoulder. Lily's breath caught in her throat as she looked at the Lumos illuminated face. She was breath-taking.

"You know I'm always up for dancing with you." Lily internally frowned; she really was wrapped around Hermione's finger. She'd do anything to make that girl happy. "Are you wearing a dress?" Hermione smirked at her but didn't answer her which made Lily worry a bit. It meant she was and the dress was going to make her mouth dry and her cheeks flushed.

It wasn't until they were in the moonlight outside and Hermione had taken off her robe and shrunk it into a bag that Lily proved to herself that she'd been right.

"The red flatters you," she stuttered even as her eyes zeroed in on the expanse of leg that was being revealed instead of the colour of the dress. She didn't even know if it _was _red.

**Written for Hopscotch: **Hermione/Lily (pairing), dance (word), cough (action), "The red flatters you." (dialogue)

**Chocolate Frog Card: Basil Fronsac (silver) - Challenge: **Incorporate a secret passage.

**Gringotts Prompt Bank: **_badgered, argued, admitted, coaxed, sighed (instead of said), One-eyed witch passage (HP locations)_


	31. A Celebrity Concert - SeamusHermione

"This is great!" Seamus shouted, bobbing his head in time to the beat of the song. "I can't believe you did this for me."

"What else was I supposed to do?" Hermione called back as she flicked a curl out of her face, cursing the fact that not even magic could control her hair. "It's your birthday."

"But I didn't even know that this concert was even happening! Only the prestigious get tickets for this, look around us." She rolled her eyes at his dramatics but did look around and yeah, maybe there were more celebrities than there were average magical folk, but who cared?

"Seamus," she tried, grabbing his hands and pulling him closer. "It doesn't matter how it happened, either way I did it for you." He grinned and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against him. She rested her chin on his chest and locked her arms around him, looking up at him. He pecked her all over the face, allowing the _This is the Night _by the mighty Weird Sisters to wash over him.

They were silent for a moment, staring at each other whilst the music played around them.

"...I can forget my very existence in a deep kiss of you," he confessed and she chuckled.

"Is that your way of asking for a kiss? And here I was hoping you were the take charge kind of wiz-" He cut her off with his lips against hers, and he did lose himself in the deep kiss.

"I love you," he breathed against her lips. "You're oh so amazing for getting these tickets."

"I know," she admitted with a wink. "Now, how about we let them finish their songs and then go backstage and meet the guys?"

"How did you pull that one off?" he questioned, jaw dropped at her.

"Honey, I'm Hermione Granger. Other than Harry Potter, how much more of a celebrity can you get?"

**Written for Hopscotch: **Seamus Finnigan (character)

**Chocolate Frog Card: **Kirley Duke (silver) - Challenge: Incorporate the Weird Sisters into your story.

**Gringotts Prompt Bank: **"_... I can forget my very existence in a deep kiss of you." - Byron Caldwell Smith (love quotes)_


	32. Friend or Lover - DeanHermione

"Thank you for arriving so quickly lad," Aberforth greeted. "I don't know what's got her goat but she's acting strange. Really emotional and tearful and... strange." Dean followed the old wizard as he led them towards the witch in question. Hermione Granger was slouched on a bar stool, cradling a glass of firewhiskey and sporting a devastated look on her face.

"Hermione," he called, grabbing her attention. "How are you, love?" She sniffled and he was filled with dismay when her eyes took a shine to them that hinted to oncoming waterworks. "Woah! What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she denied, wiping her face on her sleeves to get rid of the couple of tears that had leaked out of her eyes. "I'm fine."

"I've been dating you long enough to know that when you say you're fine, you're lying to me," Dean told her, taking the stool next to her so he could sit and be closer. "I want to help." Her bottom lip quivered but she shook her head and remained quiet. "Hermione, please." She looked at him and seeing the raw desperation to help in his eyes, she sighed.

"Ginny found out about us," she confessed quietly. Dean frowned and twined his fingers with hers.

"And that's...bad?"

"No!" she answered, eyes wide. "She just, wasn't too happy about the idea of us together." She paused to gather her thoughts and work out what she was going to say and Dean sat patiently, his thumb rubbing the back of her hand comfortingly. "She had a go at me, said some words that were fairly insulting." She chuckled harshly, showing her pain. "Apparently she'd had you eyed in her sights for her next conquest."

"She'd already had me back in Hogwarts and it was a less than desirable event."

"Yes, she knows that but she's in some sort of belief that it was because she wanted Harry and now, if you two were to have a go, it would be perfect." She sighed. "She gave me an ultimatum. End things with you or lose all of the Weasleys."

"Surely her whole family can't hate you for having a relationship!"

"No, but she can pull out this lie from nowhere and they'll all be so mad that I hurt her that they won't care for my side of the story." She knocked back her drink and winced as the alcohol made its way down her throat. "I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose the people I consider my family."

"What about me?" Dean asked curiously. "What if I don't want to get with Ginny?" Hermione blinked owlishly at him and he fought off a grin. "You didn't consider that we could go through this together? Like the couple we are?"

She blushed and cradled her glass. "I was worried that you'd actually be interested in her. She's gorgeous and funny and she's a famous Quidditch player. I'm just me."

"Just you?"

"Dean…" she whined, more tears filling her eyes at the raw emotion that was ablaze in his eyes. "Stop it."

"No," he denied, shaking his head. "I'm with _you. _I want to be with _you. _I've been half in love with you since Hogwarts. I don't want some woman who acts like a child and puts friendships on the line because she can't have something. I want you. You get me?"

She nodded, more tears trickling down her cheeks even though her mouth held a smile of extreme happiness. Dean chuckled at her softly and placed a curl behind her ear.

"Merlin, you're being emotional today, aren't you?" She nodded, blubbered really, and he opened his arms to her, allowing his witch to bury her face in his chest and soak his shirt. "What we're going to do is tell everyone, immediately. No excuses."

"Immediately," she repeated. "No excuses."

* * *

They hadn't even stepped out of the Hog's Head for longer than five minutes before they bumped into Harry, Ron and Ginny. Dean tucked Hermione closer into his side as they converged onto them but he didn't shy away from the contact and neither did she. Immediately. No excuses.

"Hermione," Harry called with concern as he drew close enough to see her face. "Have you been crying? If you'd called me, I would've come."

"Aberforth called Dean," she told them, motioning to the obviously present Dean Thomas. "He dealt with it."

"And why would he call Dean?" Ron asked, smirking at the couple knowingly.

"Because we're a couple," she answered after taking a deep breath. Her worries, however, seemed to have been for nought because Harry sighed and ruffled around in his pockets before handing the ginger wizard a couple of galleons. "Been together for the past four months," she continued in a distracted and confused voice as she'd watched the exchange. Her frown deepened when Ron scowled and handed the coins back. "What was that all about?"

"Well, I was pretty convinced that you were dating Dean," Ron admitted, smirking at Harry when he confessed that he thought it had been Seamus. "Harry was pretty sure that whoever you was with had been with you for the past four months. I was sure it was two."

"You were betting about me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Doesn't matter now," Dean interjected. "They know now and they all know that nothing will ever stop me from caring about you." His eyes narrowed in on Ginny who's jaw clenched to keep quiet. "Nothing and nobody." He looked down at Hermione and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips, smiling when she moaned happily at the contact.

"Give me another!" she whined playfully when he pulled away and he was only too happy to oblige.

**Written for Hopscotch: **Dean/Hermione (pairing), Ginny (character), Hogsmeade (location), ablaze (word), "Give me another!" (dialogue)

**Chocolate Frog Card: **Banshee (silver) - Challenge: Someone is extremely emotional or distressed in your story.

**Gringotts Prompt Bank: **_The Hog's Head (HP Location), greeted, repeated (words instead of said)_


	33. Getting Ingredients - SeverusNarcissa

Ever since Lucius had died, Narcissa had found herself wandering the halls of Malfoy Manor, slightly in a daze, and always making improvements to the house so that even the tiniest things wouldn't remind her of the war. Obviously, for that to truly work she'd have to knock the whole place down and rebuild but she didn't want to do that.

The addition of Severus in her life, after he'd been released from the hospital with no place to go, had been peculiar. They'd been in each other's lives for a long time but there had always been Draco, Lucius, Bellatrix or any named or unnamed Death Eater with them. It was just the two of them and she found comfort in having him around. She knew that he took comfort in the same way as she did, though he'd never admit it.

Another thing he wouldn't admit, was that he jumped to conclusions pretty quickly. Which was something that he did regularly when he was relaxed and not worrying about spying during the war. Narcissa's favourite event of this was when he'd ordered Potion supplies via owl since he was ill.

"What's wrong?" Narcissa asked with a sigh, rearranging the fruit in the fruit bowl and choosing not to look at him. His angry face only served to amuse her and that wouldn't be productive right now. "You're doing that angry sigh you do when people have disappointed you on a whole other level."

"It was a simple request," he said through gritted teeth. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him clench his quill as he hastily scribbled a note. "All I wanted was fresh lemongrass and what do I receive?" He doesn't answer his question and she realises that he's waiting for her to do so.

"Oh! Maybe, applegrass?" She smirked at his huff and tried not to chuckle. "I don't know Severus, what did you receive?"

"Dried lemongrass! It holds no use to me at this moment in time and I can't make my potion with these ingredients." He sneered at the package resting on the table before turning away to finish his letter of complaint. Curiousity got to Narcissa - for it had been a long time since dealing with lemongrass - and she poked around into the package to see what dried lemongrass looked like.

It didn't look very extravagant or special and she soon lost interest but the corner of some parchment, underneath the dried ingredients caught her attention and she pulled them out to have a look.

"_Dear Mr Snape,_

_We thank you for being a regular customer at our apothecary, whether you be here in person or via a letter. Due to your constant returns here at our shop, we are providing you with the dried ingredients to be the companion of your fresh ones. We understand, probably more than most, that you can't use both in particular potions, and you may not even get around to using it for a while, but see it as our gift to you._

_Thank you,_

_Slug &amp; Jiggers Apothecary"_

Narcissa tried to fight off a smirk as she rummaged further into the package and, sure enough, at the bottom of the paper bag was the fresh ingredient that Severus had asked for.

"Severus? Did you look through all of the package?"

"Of course I did woman!" Severus exclaimed. "What do you take me for, a fool?"

"Yes, I do," she answered truthfully waving the fresh lemongrass and parchment in his direction when he looked over at her in shock.

His look of embarrassment and bashfulness was forever seared into her brain and she was pretty convinced that this was the moment she first felt something other than friendly affection for him.

She'd deny it, of course.

**Written for Hopscotch: **Severus/Narcissa (pairing), fruit (word), "What's wrong?" (dialogue)

**Gringotts Prompt Bank: **_Narcissa/Severus (HP Pairings), Malfoy Manor (HP Location)_

**Chocolate Frog Card: **Wailing Widow (bronze) - Challenge: Write about a widow. I made her a widow so I'm hoping that counts.


	34. Walking Home for Christmas - Harry&LilyL

"Would you please behave?" Harry asked with a sigh, one hand holding his glasses whilst the other rubbed the bridge of his nose. It was a sign of how stressed he truly was.

"But I don't want to go home!" Lily whined, walking towards her Dad in a stomp. James and Albus had already ran ahead with Mum and it was just the two of them lagging behind. "If we go to home, then we have to go to bed!"

Harry sighed and crouched down next to his daughter, holding her hand in his own. "Sweetie, if we don't go home then Santa won't come and you won't get any presents." The foot she was scuffing against the ground froze and her eyes widened a fraction as she mulled over the pros and cons. Stay out and stay up, go home and get presents.

"Okay," she agreed, perking up immediately. "Let's go home." Harry chuckled and stood himself up, walking back home whilst holding Lily's hand. "Daddy?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"Can I have a piggyback, please?" Harry rolled his eyes and pretended to be annoyed about the idea. "Pleaaaase?"

"Okay, _but, _only if you beat me to cross that bridge." He pointed to the small bridge that took them over the river and saw his daughter's face light up. She was gone within a flash, leaving him alone with his chuckles as he saw her catch up with her brothers before running towards the bridge. They followed her, unaware of why they were running but doing so anyway.

"What did she rope you into this time?" Ginny asked once he'd jogged to catch up with her, both of them watching their little girl dance and celebrate at the end of the bridge.

"A piggyback," he admitted with a shrug. He didn't mind, in fact, he loved it.

**Written for Hopscotch: **stomp (word), crossing a bridge (action)

**Chocolate Frog Card: **Lily Luna Potter - Bonus Card! - Challenge: Write about Lily Luna Potter.

**Gringotts Prompt Bank: **_Santa (Christmas Prompts)_


	35. Lunch Date - OliverKatie

**January Event: **Oliver Wood/Katie Bell (hard pairing)

**Hopscotch: **Quidditch Pitch (location), salami (word), "Can I see it?" (dialogue)

**Chocolate Frog Card: **Gwenog Jones (Silver): Alternate Challenge: Incorporate the Holyhead Harpies into your story.

"Hey, Katie," a voice called and Katie Bell looked up from where she was daydreaming and looked at Ginny Weasley, a fellow chaser for the Holyhead Harpies and stifled a smile at her annoyed expression. It was so easy to ruffle her feathers and she was only too eager to find out what happened this time. "Lover boy is here again."

Katie blinked before turning to look at the stands and, sure enough, Oliver Wood was standing there. It wasn't often he came to their training grounds purely because he still felt a bit competitive, despite leaving Puddlemere two years previous. He looked disgruntled and she grimaced. What had she done now?"

"Shit. What's the time?" she asked but everyone had already turned back to their individual practices and she chose to face the fire head on, flying over to him slowly. "Hello," she greeted, pecking him on the cheek once she grew closer. "I missed lunch, didn't I?"

"Only about two hours late," he answered, helping her off her broom. "So I thought that I'd bring lunch to you."

"Oh, I don't know if I can," she told him, chewing her bottom lip with worry. "I mean, it'd be great but Gwenog is really aiming for us to win the final next week and-"

"And that doesn't mean you can't miss lunch," Oliver interrupted. "You're no good to her malnourished and half-dead on your broom." He turned around and started getting food out of the bag he'd brought with him. "I even got you your favourite sandwich."

"Salami?" she breathed, her stomach rumbling at the thought. "Can I see it?" Oliver scoffed and stared at her.

"See it? Katie, you can _eat _it. I'm not going to stop you." She didn't respond, choosing to snatch the sandwich from his hands and munch on it.

"I love you," she told him around a moan, the taste of the food just hitting the spot. "So much."

"I love you too," he chuckled.


	36. A Full Moon Crawl - DracoLuna

**Hopscotch: **crawl (action), hand (word), zoo (word), Diagon Alley (location), frown (word)

**Chocolate Frog Card: **Mooncalf (Bronze) - Challenge: Incorporate the full moon into your story, without using werewolves.

**January Event: **Draco Malfoy/Luna Lovegood (Medium pairing)

"Come on, love," Draco rushed, practically dragging his girlfriend through Diagon Alley. "Let's get in and out before anything bad happens."

"Why would something bad happen?" she asked in her dreamy voice. At first, he'd always assumed that she spoke like that so she could deter people who she hated, then he thought she generally was insane, now he knew that was just her.

"It's a full moon," he told her with a small frown, motioning to the moon in question. "Everyone knows that danger lurks around the corner at this time."

"Are you sure it's just not werewolves?" He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not an idiot like some people, Luna," he remarked and he felt her feet slow down behind him and then her hand was tugged from his and he whirled around in worry. She was merely standing there with her arms crossed and a blank look on her face. "Love? You okay?"

"Are you implying I'm an idiot?" She tilted her head to the side, looking at him with eyes that she used on creatures when they visited the zoo. Luckily Granger was there to help him stop Luna try and get through the cage to pet a tiger who she deemed 'a fluffy cat who wants a cuddle'.

"No," he told her honestly. "I didn't. Why would you think that?"

"I've known how people think about me for a lot longer than many to believe. Why would you be any different?"

"You think so little of me? Luna, I was merely stating that I was smart. I meant no offense and it was not aimed at you. If anything, it was aimed at the imbecilic weasel."

"His name is Ron and he's my friend," she replied through a harsh tone, an indication that he'd accidentally upset her worse than ever.

"I know, sweetie, I do," he agreed taking a step closer to her. She took one step back, keeping the distance the same. "What can I do to make things up to you? We're in Diagon Alley, people are here, even though it isn't overly busy. I'm a Malfoy, I could easily embarrass myself if you wish it so." He didn't let her answer, dropping onto his knees in front of her. "Forgive me?"

Her lip twitched, hiding her amusement. He saw it, though. "I don't know if I can," she told him. "I'm not convinced. You have nargles flitting around your head and they're making me doubt your words." He grinned at her, rolled his eyes before crawling towards her until his he was practically sitting on her feet.

"I love you," he told her sincerely, looking up at her with utter devotion. "So much." Her breath caught at the raw emotion in his eyes and they both knew, in that moment, that they would go the distance. "Now, it's the full moon, it's dangerous, can we go home?"


	37. The Other Weasley - RonFleur

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Bronze) Cecilia Gallerani: Challenge: Write about a woman who is promiscuous and sleeps around.

**Speed Drabble: **"For some reason, I'm attracted to you." (dialogue), "I don't want a baby" (dialogue), reddish (word)

**January Event: **Fleur Delacour/Ron Weasley (Hard Pairing)

**Gringotts Prompt Bank: **"I don't know about Merlin's pants, but I'd love to get into yours!"; "You're like a bottle of Skele-Gro: growing me a bone." (HP Pick-up Lines), Confident (Emotions/Feelings), Secret Relationship (Plot Ideas)

"Don't forget the contraception charm," Fleur drawled, shifting on the bed so that she was more comfortable. "I don't want a baby."

"Neither do I," Ron defended, waving his wand and performing the charm. "How long have we got?"

"Bill will be home in a couple of hours from work."

"So I have some time to work my magic." He waggled his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes. Out of all her lovers, he was the most immature and silly. She adored him for it. "You're like a bottle of Skele-Gro: growing me a bone."

"Oh, Merlin's pants!" she groaned, flopping onto the bed, her head hitting the reddish coloured pillow. "That was terrible."

"I don't know about Merlin's pants, but I'd love to get into yours!" He chuckled at her expression and crawled onto the bed. She loved the way he expressed himself. He was so confident in his body and with her whereas Bill still had moments of doubts with his scars and others were almost always drooling over her good looks. He was different.

"For some reason, I'm attracted to you." He grinded against her leg and she gasped. "That could be one of them."

"Let me work my magic."


	38. Family - HarryGinny

**Speed Drabble: **summer (word), glasses (word), "What do you mean, he's escaped?" (dialogue)

**January Event: **Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley (Easy Pairing)

**Gringotts Prompt Bank: **burst out, hollered (instead of said)

**Chocolate Frog Card: **James Sirius Potter (Bonus Card): Challenge: Write about James Sirius Potter.

"Honey," Harry burst out once he came home. "I'm home." He waited silently and patiently at the the bottom of the stairs and he wasn't disappointed with the pounding of feet that came from upstairs. At the top of the landing, a body appeared and he grinned.

"Daddy!" James hollered at the top of his lungs. He practically ran down the stairs and Harry held back a grimace at watching him move. His son was extremely graceful, even at the speed he was going.

Three steps from the bottom, he jumped, and Harry caught him, pulling him close into a cuddle. James' glasses dug into his shoulder but he didn't care.

"Love you, Daddy," James gushed, peppering his face with kisses.

"More than Mummy?" Harry questioned.

"More than Mummy," James confirmed and he heard Ginny's scandalised gasp from the landing where James had been just now. "I'm joking, Mummy," he corrected immediately but she was already walking down the stairs with a face that meant business. James wriggled and Harry put him down, watching him run away whilst giggling.

"I'm going to get him," Ginny called out and stopped by Harry, giving him a kiss. "Hello, love," she greeted. "You're home from work early."

"It's summer," he shrugged. "Kingsley made me leave early."

"Good," she grinned. "You can help me catch James." She raised her voice so that their son could hear. "Where is he?"

"He escaped me," Harry played along, the pair of them sneaking into the room that he'd ran into. "He was just too strong."

"What do you mean, he's escaped?" Ginny demanded. "We'll just have to catch him then." They paused and heard his quiet giggles. "And when we do, I'm going to tickle him!" They both jumped behind the settee and grasped his little body. He immediately started wiggling and laughing and it was the most beautiful thing that Harry had ever experienced. He couldn't wait till the next one.


	39. Nothing is Changed - RonPadma

**January Event: **Ron Weasley/Padma Patil (Hard Pairing)

**Chocolate Frog Card: ** (Gold) Ronald Weasley: Challenge: Write about Ron Weasley.

**Gringotts Prompt Bank: **Character bitten by werewolf (Plot ideas), Accepting, comforted (Emotion/Feeling), Empty Classroom (Location), Forest (Nature words)

"Padma," Ron greeted as he entered the empty classroom that she'd asked him to meet her in. "Are you okay?" He'd been worried about her throughout the whole battle and now that she was here, right in front of him, he wanted to wrap his arms around her and bundle her close, never letting go.

"Ron," she spoke, speaking softly. She was looking out of the window, looking into the forest instead of him. "Something happened."

His heart was immediately seized with panic and he tried to not freak out. He don't know how well he managed.

"What happened?" She sighed and rubbed her arms, as if fighting off a chill. His eyes were drawn to the movement and he noticed the blood on her sleeve. It made him feel sick, knowing that she was there and _hurt _and yet he couldn't do anything.

"I was bitten." Neither of them said anything, their eyes locked as she slowly lifted her sleeve and revealed the wolf bite on her arm. "I understand if you-"

He was before her in a second, her arm in his hands and his lips on the wound. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched him.

"I love you," he breathed, speaking as if it was a vow. "This doesn't change anything. You're mine." He did pull her into his arms this time, one of his hands wrapping around her shoulders to pin her to his chest whilst the other stroked her hair in a soothing gesture. It proved to comfort both of them, with the addition of Ron's acceptance making her relax to the point where she was sagging in his arms and almost asleep.


	40. Verbal Spar - SeverusHarry

**Chocolate Frog Card: ** (Bonus) Priscilla Dupont: Challenge: Write about a love-hate relationship.

**January Event: **Severus Snape/Harry Potter (Hard Pairing)

"Potter," Severus snarked as Harry walked into the room. "I'm glad you could turn up." Harry rolled his eyes and Severus, with his eagle vision, saw it immediately. "And you've brought your attitude. How wonderful," he sarcastically droned, glaring at the scruffy haired bloke.

"It's lovely to see you in such a good mood," Harry noted, shoving his bag by his chair and sitting down. "It makes my day knowing that you're all happy and fluffy inside."

"Don't push me, Potter," he growled and Harry stifled a laugh. He'd stopped being scared of him a long time ago. His little temper tantrum was not going to terrify him now.

"Come on Snape, let's just get on with things before I fall asleep."

"Arrogant, just like your Father." Harry's jaw tensed but he didn't respond and eventually Severus dropped it and moved on.

* * *

"I don't understand why you have to be so cruel," Harry complained as the pair sat down and ate dinner. "I'm not even your student, Merlin, I don't even go to Hogwarts anymore! Why are we still fighting?"

"I like verbally sparring with you," Severus admitted with a shrug, as if it wasn't something important. It wasn't, really, not if Harry actually thought about it. "Plus, the dunderhead students that I teach really make me angry. Some habits are hard to kill."


	41. Dinner Talk - ReginaldMary

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Silver): Yaxley: Challenge: Your story must focus on the time that Voldemort had control of the Ministry.

**January Event: **Mary Macdonald/Reginald Cattermole (Hard Pairing)

"I received an owl this morning," Mary commented quietly as the two sat down and had dinner. Their kids were with their grandparents so it was just the two of them.

"Who was it from?" Reginald replied curiously. He looked at her when she didn't answer and tensed at the look on her face. "Is it bad?"

"It's bad," she confirmed, nodding her head and wiping a few tears away discreetly. "I have a hearing tomorrow, with the Muggle-Born Registration Commission. I've been accused of stealing my magic and my wand from a Pureblood witch or wizard."

Reginald gaped at his wife, his dinner left on the table forgotten. "That's preposterous!" he exclaimed. "How outrageous! Are they really so narrow-minded?"

"Sweetie, calm down. It'll be fine!"

"No, honey," he argued. "It won't! Umbridge and Yaxley are leading all of these trials and so many Muggle-borns are being sent to Azkaban for crimes that they can't even commit!"

"You knew about this?" she whispered, surprised that he hadn't told her.

"Only this morning," he admitted. "I'd hoped that you weren't on their list, despite your status. I was being too optimistic."

"Maybe we'll be lucky," she teased, trying to lighten the moment. "Maybe Harry Potter will burst into my trial and take the heat off me."


	42. A Friendly Drink - DudleyCho

**January Event: **Dudley Dursley/Cho Chang (Hard Pairing)

**Hopscotch: **Friendship (genre), "I'm a lesbian." (dialogue), tomato (word)

**Gringotts Prompt Bank: **

"I just can't see a way out. I can't see any way out." / "Of what?" / "Of being me." (My Mad Fat Diary)

"Have you got one of those mobile telephones?" (My Mad Fat Diary)

* * *

"I'm a lesbian," Cho sighed into her tomato-coloured, but not flavoured, drink when yet another bloke sat down next to her. "So you can leave now."

"I'm a muggle," the nameless bloke countered, causing her eyes to widen in shock. "So you can obliviate me and leave now." She slowly put her drink down and turned to face her companion. He smiled softly at her, his eyes flickering to her wand that was poking out the top of her boots before picking up his beer and taking a sip. "The name's Dudley," he offered, noticing her stare.

"Cho," she replied. "So, you know more than you should and yet you still know. What's that story about?" He shrugged and she could see his discomfort and she decided, right there, that the look on his face was one that he was awfully familiar with wearing that expression. "Nevermind. Buy me a drink and we can be friends."

He raised an eyebrow and when she only smirked at him, he shrugged. What did he have to lose?

* * *

"Have you got one of those mobile telephones?" Cho asked curiously, having become curious with muggle technology due to her recent adventures into their world but not having the guts to talk to anyone about it since it seemed everyone knew how to use one. "I think they're cool! If I had one, we could talk all _over _the world!"

Dudley nodded, chuckling at her expression of pure awe. It was sweet, seeing that kind of innocence on someone's face.

"I do," he admitted. "Maybe I'll teach you how to use it when you're sober. Who knows what your magic would do to it in this state."

"Great!"

* * *

"I just can't see a way out. I can't see any way out." Dudley looked at his companion curiously. As the hours had passed and more drinks had been consumed, she'd gone unusually morose.

"Of what?"

"Of being me."

Dudley gaped at her. "Why would you want to find a way to stop being you? To get out of your life?" She shrugged, her lower lip hinting to her sadness.

"I had a boyfriend," she blurted. "He was killed in the war, the first casualty. I drew away from everyone and then realised, I was a lesbian. My parents and friends presumed it was a phase and are refusing to give me any time of day until I get 'back to normal'. Maybe I should just pretend."

"Stop thinking like that. You are now my friend, due to the numerous drinks we've brought each other. We will remain friends as we get you out of this funk and then we'll remain friends until we die. We will remain friends, known as the lesbian witch and the muggle witch. Okay?"

"Okay."


	43. Screw Them - HugoLily

**Speed Drabble: **educate (word), "Oh yeah, you really told him, didn't you?" (dialogue), "Do you ever think we should just stop doing this?" (dialogue)

**January Event: **Hugo Weasley/Lily Luna Potter (Hard Pairing)

"Now, you listen to me. I'm dating Lily, get over it." That was the last thing Hugo actually remembered saying. He knew that he stayed conscious when James punched him in the face, but all he actually remembered after breaking the news of their relationship in the wrong way, was lightheadedness, blurry images and muffled noise. And pain.

When he came to, his head was cradled on Lily's lap and she was looking a combination of worried, amused and disappointed.

"What happened?" he groaned, lifting a hand to feel the bump on his head. "It hurts."

"Yeah it hurts," Lily snarked. "You told me older brother who is extremely protective of me that we were in a relationship and he should get over it."

"I did?" Hugo questioned, shocked. "Why would I say that?" Lily shrugged. "He left though, so I guess I told him!" She snorted at his bravado.

"Oh yeah, you really told him, didn't you?" She prodded his face where it hurt and he winced. "What were you thinking?"

"I was just trying to teach him that he couldn't make me back down. I want you and I'm fed up with being belittled." Lily smiled sadly.

"The only thing you managed to educate him on was how easily you go down." She paused. "Do you ever think we should just stop doing this?"

"Stop doing what?"

"This relationship," she sighed. "James and Albus are constantly being mean, Dad even changed the way he acts with you. It's difficult for us. Too difficult sometimes."

"I can't believe you are saying this," Hugo gasped. "My girlfriend, the one who badgered me to go public for weeks, is giving in? No! Screw your brothers, screw your Dad! You're what I want and you are what I'll have. I _love _you. If they can't see or understand that then I don't care. You get me?"

She nodded tearfully, peppering kisses across his forehead. "I love you too."


	44. Sickeningly in Love - HarryParvati

**Hopscotch: **rollercoaster (word), garden (word), poisonous green (word), "Was it necessary to throw up on my shoes?" (dialogue)

**January Event: **Harry Potter/Parvati Patil (Hard Pairing)

**Gringotts Prompt Bank:**

(Dialogue) "I don't want to be single, okay? I just want to be married!" [FRIENDS]

(word) Superstition, (object) Strawberries, (word) Funeral, (word) Tease [Word Set Prompts]

"Falling in love is so hard on the knees." - _Aerosmith _[Love Quotes]

"When love is not madness, it is not love." _\- Pedro Calderon de la Barca _[Love Quotes]

Harry/Parvati [Harry - Pairings]

"Honey, are you sure you're okay for dinner? You're looking a strange colour," Parvati told him, worried. He really didn't look healthy. His skin had a tint, similar to the poisonous green that was in one of her failed potions; subtle, but there.

"I'm good," he promised. "It's our anniversary, so we have to celebrate it!"

They did go to dinner and he managed to keep his food down, so she presumed that he was okay and it was just the lighting. Throughout their meal, they managed to tease each other; the strawberries that he hand fed her played a huge part in how she teased him. The way his eyes darkened when her teeth scraped against his thumb or the way the juice trickled down her chin was proof enough for that.

"Let's go," Parvati said quietly after she noticed the sweat beading on his forehead. "I think it's time we went home."

They chose to walk home, hoping the fresh air would make him feel better. Since they apparated to their local restaurant, they knew that his stomach wouldn't hold if they travelled that way and the floo was just as dodgy. During the walk, Parvati couldn't help but avoid stepping on the pavement cracks, amusing Harry as she believed in the superstition of it breaking her mother's back.

It was once they reached their garden that Harry took a change.

His stomach was flipping as if he was on a rollercoaster and he took a deep breath.

"Parvati, I have loved every single day that we have spent together. We've had such good times and-"

"Are you breaking up with me?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"No!" Harry replied, shocked. "I don't want to be single, okay? I just want to be married!"

He then, promptly dropped to his knees and threw up.

"Okay. _Ew!" _Harry retched and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Baby, are you okay?"

He groaned. "Falling in love is so hard on the knees." Parvati chuckled.

"I think that might be due to the force that you threw yourself down with so that you could throw up." She grimaced as she moved her feet out of the puddle of vomit. "So that was a proposal, huh?" Harry nodded. "Was it necessary to throw up on my shoes?"

Harry's face scrunched up in a combined expression of disgust and apology. "Sorry?"

"Merlin, this is madness! My boyfriend of three years is proposing to me and he was so scared about it that he threw up on my feet. You're lucky I love you otherwise we'd be celebrating your funeral instead of a wedding."

"When love is not madness, it is not love." Harry paused. "Celebrating a wedding?" He gaped at her as she nodded, a huge grin splitting her face. "What are you saying?"

"Yes, I'll marry you!"


	45. His Queen - ColinGinny

**Hopscotch: **sock (word), slapping (action), "Can I have a cookie?" (dialogue)

**January Event: **Colin Creevey/Ginny Weasley (Hard Pairing)

**Chocolate Frog Card: **Cassiopeia Black (Bronze) - Prompts: Queen, Beautiful, Vain, Downfall

She was his beautiful queen, sitting on her throne (their leather armchair) in her royal robes (which were her sweats, tank top and odd socks. His favourite was her left sock, a red one with black cameras printed on them.) whilst he was merely a lowly servant, doing anything in his power to satisfy her needs.

She wasn't a vain creature, like Fleur or the Malfoys, and she didn't treat him like she was better and he was lucky to have her. She treated him like an equal, he treated her like a queen because that was what she deserved.

Nigel always said that one day, she would be his downfall but he didn't care! If it was, then what a way to go.

"Cooee?" Ginny called, trying to get his attention and he realised that he'd been lost in his thoughts of her. "Are you there?"

"I'm here, Gin," he chuckled moving to squeeze into the seat with her. "What's the matter?" She leaned her head on his shoulder and his right arm went around hers, his hand resting on the top of her arm and fiddling with the ends of her hair.

"Can I have a cookie?"

"Of course you can, sweetie," he answered, removing himself from the seat to snatch up the chocolate biscuits and his camera, snapping a picture of her as she smiled at him. "You're beautiful."

"And you're biased," she countered. He shrugged, merely offering her the biscuits before returning to the seat, though this time, he lifted her so that she was resting on his lap. They sat there for a while, both of them in comforted silence with the occasional packet rustle as Ginny carried on eating her cookies.

So she startled him when she immediately gasped and started slapping his chest. He started, jostling her in his lap before he turned his attention to her in a panic.

"What's wrong?"

"Colin," she breathed, tears causing her eyes to shine. "The baby moved." They both looked down at the bump and he smiled, looking down at their creation. "Feel." She took his hand, placing it on a protruding area which moved the moment he made contact with it.

"Oh Merlin," he gasped. "That's incredible." He kissed her then, one hand staying on the bump whilst the other cradled the back of her head. "I love you," he told her once they pulled away. "I love you, my queen, and our little princess."


	46. Painting Butterfly - HarrySusan

**Speed Drabble: **"You had one job, you idiot!", "Try me!" , butterfly

**January Event:** Susan Bones/Harry Potter (Hard Pairing)

**Chocolate Frog Card: **Emmeline Vance (Silver) - Prompts: work, productive, clean, skin

**Gringotts Prompt Bank: **Harry/Susan (Harry Pairings),

"Oh Merlin," Susan complained, looking at the disastrous mess that was supposed to be their living room. "Harry, what happened?"

"I painted," he answered looking around the room in satisfaction. "Isn't it great?"

"Great?" she repeated, looking around to see if they were looking at the same thing. They were. It wasn't great. "You had one job, you idiot!" she shouted, kicking over an empty paint can in her frustration. "Look at this place; it's a mess!"

"Really?" he asked. "I put a lot of work into it, felt pretty productive when I completed one wall in only an hour." He scrunched up his nose. "It's a mess?"

"Yes," she answered. "Look at yourself." He looked down at him and noticed that yeah, his skin was completely clean but it wasn't that bad. "With the amount of colours on you, you could be a butterfly!"

"Hey!" he complained. "I'll make you a butterfly too, in a minute."

"Like you'd dare," she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Try me," he countered, wielding a paintbrush in front of him as if it was a weapon.

She made a beautiful butterfly, in his opinion.


	47. The Imaginary Doll - HarryRomilda

**Hopscotch: **The Imaginary Doll (title), narrow (word), direct (word)

**January Event: **Harry Potter/ Romilda Vane - Hard

**Chocolate Frog Card: **(Gold): Ekrizdis: Prompts: Torture, Infest, Refuse, Lure

**Gringotts: **Harry/Romilda [Harry - Pairings]

(word) Toxic [Sex and the City S1E1]

(word) Power [Sex and the City S1E1]

(word) Chaos [Sex and the City S1E1]

(word) Frenzy [Sex and the City S1E1]

* * *

Harry woke up when he didn't feel Romilda in his arms. Call him clingy but he needed to sleep with her touching him because he always worried otherwise; the war did that. She didn't mind, she actually enjoyed the comfort her sought from her. Which was why it meant that something was wrong when she wasn't close.

Their relationship had been a funny thing; he'd avoided her affections at first, believing it to be an obsession with his power and that was the only reason she was trying to lure him in, but it wasn't. She generally cared about him; that was something he only found out during the chaos of the war, when she'd ran over to him in a frenzy, her eyes wide with shock and panic, checking him over for injuries and only sobbing in relief when he merely had a bruise on his forehead.

He was unable to refuse her then.

"Romilda?" he called out, taking note of the empty bedroom and the cooling side of her bed and realising that she was probably in the living room. He slipped out of the bed and walked down the narrow hallway until he made it to his destination. She was sat in her favourite armchair, back to the wall and her eyes wide and alert, with her wand clenched in her hand in an iron grip. "Are you okay, love?"

"Harry!" she gasped, finally seeing him. "Get over here, quickly! It isn't safe." He rushed to her side, fingering his own wand which was in his pocket.

"What's wrong? What's here?"

She looked around the room before leaning towards him and whispering, "dolls." He blinked at her and she nodded, taking his silence for shock. "They're coming for us, for me! I refused to join them and now they're coming to torture me and then they planning on taking over the world."

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

"It doesn't matter if I'm okay or not," she snapped, causing his eyes to widen. "They're coming to infest our home and once they're done here, they'll move on to the next and the next and the next." The pleading look she gave him was one that tried to persuade him to join her vigilant post but it only served to direct him in the opposite direction.

"Honey, did the dolls speak to you when you were sleeping?" She nodded, worried that they'd done the same to him. "It was only a dream. Nothing to be worried about."

"But- but what about the big, toxic one that's planning to make our home its' headquarters?"

"A dream; all part of your imagination. Come back to bed."


	48. Midnight Talk - ViktorGinny

**Warning for a beating. **

**Speed Drabble: **"midnight, on the bridge. Come alone.", "You embarrassed me this evening." repress

**January Event: **Ginny Weasley/Viktor Krum - Hard

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Silver) Morfin Gaunt: Prompts: Omen, Fate, Encounter, Cut

**Gringotts:**

(word) Sensitive [Sex and the City S1E1]

(word) Self-centred [Sex and the City S1E1]

(word) Bachelor [Sex and the City S1E1]

(occupation) Journalist [Sex and the City S1E1]

(word) Article [Sex and the City S1E1]

(object) Cocktail [Sex and the City S1E1]

* * *

"_Midnight, on the bridge. Come alone." _

That was what the note said that Ginny held in her hand. She took a sip of her cocktail, held it in her mouth for a moment before swallowing as she made her decision. She'd encounter him out on the small bridge in the garden at midnight where he'd say some words with anger, she'd play his game.

He'd lose.

* * *

"You embarrassed me this evening," he said as a greeting and she refused to look intimidated - because she wasn't. "We are supposed to be having a nice evening and you start acting the way you were."

"I'm a journalist, Viktor," she told him with an eye roll. "What would you have me do? Repress all my instincts every time I step out of the house with you?"

"Yes," he exclaimed and she laughed mockingly at him. "Why do you laugh at me?"

"Because, despite being in a relationship with me, you still act like a self-centred bachelor. You're so sensitive and after all these years of being in the limelight, you still get worked up over the mention of an article."

"I want you to cut it out."

"No," she countered. "Fate gave you to me and she also gave me this job. I'm not going to change." The way his face darkened at her words and the squawking of a crow were the bad omen of what was about to occur. She didn't heed their warning. The back of his hand connected with her face before she'd seen him move and she cried out in pain. He stared at her, eyes wide in shock for he couldn't believe what he'd done.

"Ginny, I-"

"No, Mister Krum. I think I've got what I came for."

She apparated away, leaving him alone on the bridge, at midnight.


	49. Bodyguard - JustinHannah

**Hopscotch: **gifted (word), bodyguard (word), Hogwarts Greenhouse (location), "Did you enjoy yourself last night?" (dialogue)

**January Event: **Justin Finch-Fletchley/Hannah Abbott - Hard Pairing

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Bronze): Cedrella Weasley (née Black): Prompts: Squeak, Gift, Enormous, Feel

**Gringotts: **Greenhouse One [HP Location]

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?" Justin asked, smirking at her. "Because I have to admit, it was a gift for me." He watched her blush deeply and enjoyed the way her eyes darkened at the memories.

"Why are you here?" she questioned him instead, motioning to the greenhouse that they were in with her dirty hands. "The greenhouses aren't your normal hangout."

"I overheard some of the snakes talking about taking you out," he mumbled. "Neville is worried about every member of the DA and I'm here as a bodyguard."

"Really?" she gasped, making a sound that resembled a squeak. "Why'd he send you?"

"I feel like I should be offended. I'll have you know that I'm incredibly gifted in the defending arts." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "And the bedroom ones too."

"You also have an enormous ego," she countered, rolling her eyes. "Why me, though? Of all the people, why would I be a target?"

"I don't try and understand the mind of a Slytherin," he told her. "I just do what the boss man tells me to do."

"It's very mature of you," Hannah commented. "Being ordered around. I'm pretty sure you hated having to listen to anyone back in Fifth Year." He shrugged, watching as she finished potting some plants for Professor Sprout.

"Times have changed," he said. "Things have changed," he murmured quietly, watching her as she bent closer to the seedling, shoving a lock of her blonde hair out of her eyes. "Definitely changed."


	50. Finishing It - HarryTom

**January Event: **Harry Potter/ Lord Voldemort [Hard Pairing]

**Hopscotch: **goodbye (word), angst (genre)

**Gringotts Prompt Bank: **Harry/Tom [Harry - Pairings]

"Listen to me," Harry pleaded, his eyes filled with tears that he refused to spill. "We don't have to do this."

"Of course we do," Voldemort hissed, his red eyes narrowing in on the boy that stood before him. "I've made my choice." He paused. "You could always join me."

"You know I wouldn't do that," Harry argued, shaking his head softly. "This war, this monster that you've become, is something that I don't want a part of."

"Then leave," he growled, waving Nagini off when she showed her discomfort. "I'll allow you to walk away."

"I can't stand by and watch you massacre people because they're not how you want them to be. You're whole basis for this, is wrong. Therefore, you're wrong."

"You'll regret speaking to me like that," Voldemort fumed. Harry sighed, hoping, _praying _for a flicker of Tom behind the red eyes but he wasn't going to get his wish. He'd have to finish it.

"No, Tom. I won't, because neither of us will live long enough to regret anything." They stared at each other, only breaking their concentration when Harry cleared his throat. "Goodbye, Tom."

Harry locked the room that they both stood in, and filled it with fiendfyre.


	51. Worth Nothing - SeverusBellatrix

**Speed Drabble: **lopsided (word), "You think I'm being paranoid but the truth is I'm worth nothing to her alive." (dialogue), "You don't think that was just lemonade in your glass, do you?" (dialogue)

**January Event: **Severus Snape/ Bellatrix Lestrange - Medium (15)

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Gold) Dzou Yen: Prompts: Sickness, Destruction, Reflection, Violent

"She's going to kill me one day," Severus mused, watching his wife walk through the gardens, talking to her sister. "Our Lord forced us into this and she's the only one out of the two of us who hasn't succumbed to our feelings."

"You're just worrying over unnecessary things," Lucius replied, taking a sip of his drink. "Everytime I look at you, you're shaking with fear. It's like a sickness, spreading through you with only one thing on it's mind: your destruction."

"That's because it is," he grumbled. "You think I'm being paranoid but the truth is, I'm worth nothing to her alive." He snorted, staring at his reflection in the window; he looked pale and gaunt, the stress of striving to make his violent wife happy taking its toll on him. "She cares nothing for me. She'd rather have my head mounted on the wall than next to her in bed."

"I still think you're being dramatic."

"You're in love with your wife; you don't understand." Severus sighed and swallowed a mouthful of his drink, savouring the tangy flavour of the lemonade. As he drained the glass, Bellatrix and Narcissa joined the pair and sat down with them. "Good afternoon," he greeted, coughing slightly. Narcissa replied politely but Bella's eyes narrowed in on him, watching patiently and almost gleefully. This didn't escape his notice.

He stared at her as pain flared in his mouth, throat and chest and he saw the quirk of her lips, hinting to her pleasure and the excitement in her eyes.

"What have you done?" he gasped, rubbing his throat urgently before reaching for a bezoar in his pocket. She snatched it from his weak and feeble fingers.

"You don't think that was just lemonade in your glass, do you?" she asked, cackling. She shot him a lopsided grin that made his insides clench. "I don't like things holding me back." The pain in his chest flared before his eyes blurred with withheld tears and then everything went black.

Severus awoke with a gasp, sweat plastering the sheets and his hair to him. The body next to him groaned and rolled over to look at him.

"Sev'rus?" she mumbled blearily. "Ev'rything okay?" Her curls were a mess around her head and he couldn't help but push a few off her face and out of her eyes.

"Yeah, Bella," he answered, lying himself back down. "I'm fine."


	52. Opinion - RolfLuna

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Bonus!): Lorcan McLaird: Challenge: Write about Luna deciding to name her son after him.

**January Event: **Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander (Medium Pairing)

**Gringotts: **

(action) Eating salad on a park bench [Sex and the City S1E1]

(action) Taking a drink of a coffee and getting foam on upper lip [Sex and the City S1E1]

* * *

"Is there a reason we're sat out here, watching the muggles, than we are indoors?" Rolf asked curiously. Luna smiled wistfully, watching the children play as she speared a tomato with her fork and popped it into her mouth. "You're worrying me."

"I know," she replied bluntly. "The nargles are going crazy." She eyed his crooked smile, the one that made her insides all twist up with a warm, fuzzy feeling. "They're cute," she diverted, motioning to the kids on the swings.

"But they're also loud, needy and smelly. They can't dress themselves and when they're younger they poo, cry and eat all the time. They can't do anything and they don't even speak! We wouldn't be able to even educate them on the animals of the world until they were, like, three." He sighed, took a sip of his coffee and leant back on the bench. "I can't wait to have some."

"It will happen in about eight months," she replied, watching his reaction. Before he could move, besides his eyes widening, she leant forward and wiped the foam off of his upper lip. "I want to call him Lorcan."

"What?" Rolf gaped.

"Lorcan. After Lorcan McLaird. He's very inspirational."

"He's like you," Rolf commented distractedly, a small furrow between his eyebrows. "Very eccentric with nobody's opinions affecting them."

"Your opinions affect me," she admitted quietly. His smile bloomed and he shuffled closer, extinguishing any gap between them. His hand settled on her flat stomach comfortably.

"I'm going to love this kid, just as much as I love you."


	53. Excited By My Project - SiriusMarlene

**Hopscotch: **"If you get near me with that banana, I'm going to break your nose." (dialogue), innuendo (word)

**January Event: **Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon - [Medium Pairing]

**Gringotts: **_Sirius/Marlene [Sirius - Pairings] _\- _"You know, Hagrid's not the only giant on campus."_ _[HP Pickup Lines_] - _Excited By My Project [Title]_ \- _Banana [Noun]_ \- _Throttle [Noun_] - _Going [Verb]_ \- _Kill [Verb] _\- _Kick [Verb] - Kiss [Verb] - Laugh [Verb] _

* * *

"Do you know what this is?" Sirius asked curiously, twirling the fruit in his fingers. "It's long and large."

"It's a banana, moron," Marlene replied, barely looking up from her book. "Now go away."

"Why? Don't you like my banana?"

"No. I don't. Now leave me alone." Sirius stretched towards her, waving the banana in a teasing way that had her leaning away from him and it. "If you get near me with banana, I'm going to break your nose."

"I'm near you now." She clenched her fist and he pulled it back immediately. "It's a big banana. Do you want to know what else is big?"

"The innuendo that you are about to spout can remain in your brain for I don't want to hear it."

"Oh come on," he complained. "You know, Hagrid's not the only giant on campus."

"I'm going to throttle you," Marlene commented quietly, her eyes squeezed shut to restrain herself from hitting him. Sirius barked out a laugh and she rolled her eyes, finding the humour in the situation, even if she didn't like it. "Once I've finished this essay, if you're still here with that blasted banana, I'm going to kick you so hard."

"Did you mean kiss?" Sirius teased, an eyebrow raised at her. She ignored him.

* * *

"Sirius, I need help!" James cried as he burst into the Common Room where Marlene and Sirius were still sat. "I have no idea what plant to write for my Herbology assignment. What one are you doing?"

"A banana tree," Sirius answered, smirking at Marlene. "I've noticed that Marley gets very excited over that particular object. And so, if I make it the focus of my assignment and project, she'll be-"

"Excited by your project," James finished, nodding his head. "Brilliant." He turned to look for Lily, seeing her come down the stairs from her dormitory. "Evans! What fruit gets you excited?" She gasped and gaped at him. "Because, if I work on it, then you'll get excited over something I'm doing and… success!"

Marlene and Sirius watched the following argument unfold, barely holding their laughter in.

"I'm going to kill you, Sirius Black," Marlene burst out between chuckles. Sirius stretched an arm around her shoulders, tugging her into his side.

"I know," he replied.


	54. Leave It To A Professional - PercyAudrey

**Speed Drabble: **"Don't you think you should call an expert?" (dialogue), wine (word), electricity (word)

**January Event: **Percy Weasley/Audrey - [Medium Pairing]

**Chocolate Frog Card: **(Bronze) Porlock: Challenge: Write about someone not trusting someone else.

**Gringotts: **_Electricity [Noun] - Wine [Noun] - Percy Weasley's London Residence [HP Location]_

* * *

"Don't you think you should call an expert?" Audrey asked nervously, watching her boyfriend fiddle with the new television that he had installed. "Electricity isn't something to fiddle with."

"I know that," Percy grumbled, still not moving away from the box. "I'm not incapable though."

"This is a muggle contraption," she pointed out. "Your father would be more qualified to fix it than you are."

"Don't you trust me?" he questioned, looking at her over his shoulder. She took a sip of her wine instead of answering. "Oh Circe," he whined, turning back to the contraption that had a lot more wires than he thought it needed. "Tell me honestly, do you think I can fix it?"

"Sweetheart, no," she answered, shrugging. "You're smart with politics and business and everything other than a muggle contraption. Firecall your father, Hermione or Harry. They'll know. It doesn't hurt to step back once in awhile."

"Fine," he huffed, grabbing his own glass of wine and taking a gulp out of that. "But I'm not happy about it."


	55. Spiked Biscuits - NevilleGinny

**I don't know what I've just written.**

**January Event: **_Ginny Weasley/Neville Longbottom [Medium Pairing]_

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Silver) Ashwinder: Challenge: Write about a fire.

**Gringotts: **_The Forbidden Forest [HP Location]_ \- _White [Colour]_ \- _Boulder [Nature Words_] - _Clouds [Nature Words]_ \- _Sanctuary [Nature Words] _\- _Warmth [Nature Words]_ \- _Wildlife [Nature Words]_ \- _"I'm a horrible person, aren't I?" / "Yes dear, you are." [True Blood Dialogue]_ \- _"You need protection." / "She has me!" / "You're not good enough." [True Blood Dialogue]_ \- _Breathed [Instead of Said] - Agreed [Instead of Said] - Began [Instead of Said] - Informed [Instead of Said] - Interrupted [Instead of Said] - Remarked [Instead of Said]_

* * *

Both Neville and Ginny agreed that accepting the gingerbread biscuits from Seamus was a bad idea. He was known for spiking things or receiving things that were spiked but they were stupid enough to trust him. Trust him enough to eat spiked biscuits that made them so high that they both decided they needed to see the moon.

Of course, then, once they were out there, standing by the Black Lake, the view wasn't good enough for them and they staggered into the Forbidden Forest. They had no clue why because that only served them the purpose of seeing more clouds than moon, but they carried on.

And got lost.

"Damnit," Neville cursed, kicking some pebbles with his foot. The effects from the biscuits had promptly worn off and now he was coherent enough to realise that he was going to punch Seamus when they got back.

Ginny was perched on a large boulder, her legs brought up to her chest and wrapped by her arms, resting her chin on her knees. "Neville," she breathed. "I'm scared." He sighed, looking at her over his shoulder before moving around the small clearing that they'd entered and picking up wood to create a fire. He didn't answer until the flames were strong and steady and the pair were sat around them.

"So am I," he agreed. He looked at her, smiling gently when he saw the moonlight breaking through the crowds and tops of the trees to shine brightly onto her face and the ground around it. It gave her a white glow and she looked beautiful. "This place is incredible," he began, trying to distract her. "It's a sanctuary for a variety of wildlife; plants and animals of different varieties just live in harmony. It's incredible."

Ginny smiled at the look on his face and huddled closer to the fire for warmth, listening as he started babbling about the different names of the plants that he could see and which ones they could get food from.

* * *

Ginny jerked awake, not even aware that she'd fallen asleep. Neville looked at her, smiling slightly. "I tried to send a patronus last night," he informed. "At first I couldn't send it but I managed to get one out. Harry said that he's spoken to McGonagall and she's sending out some sort of search party. We should probably head back the way we came to help, or-"

"Or we stay here and pray that we don't get eaten," Ginny interrupted. She sighed. "Do we even know which way we came from?" Neville chewed his bottom lip and shook his head in the negative. "Well, okay."

They both sat quietly, chewing over their options before a cackle interrupted their musings. They both stood, wands at the ready, and were immediately defensive when a hag wandered into their small clearing.

"You don't belong here," she remarked, tilting her head to get a better look of them. "And I'm not hungry, luckily, so I'll help you."

Ginny and Neville exchanged uneasy looks.

"This place is dangerous. You need protection." The hag pointed a bony finger in Ginny's direction.

"She has me!"

"You're not good enough," she cackled. Neville pouted but the hag ignored him, turning to Ginny. "I was like you once. Beautiful and young, but I got lost in here and never left. I have my moments where I don't wish this upon anyone." She pointed a crooked finger to their left, through some trees. "Go."

The two students exchanged a look before walking tenderly towards the direction she'd pointed to. It looked relatively safe and so the two walked slowly, wands clenched in their hands. They made it to the edge of the Forbidden Forest quicker than they'd imagined possible and gave each other a quick hug, relieved that they were safe at last.

* * *

"That was crazy," Neville mumbled, cutting his breakfast up. "I mean, Seamus, what the hell did you put in those biscuits?"

"It was just the usual batch," Seamus defended. "It's not my fault you fell asleep and dreamt up the most horrendous scenario."

"I've fallen asleep after eating your biscuits before, Seamus, and nothing that weird has occurred before. Tell me the truth."

"I am," Seamus chuckled. "Maybe it was a combination of my biscuits and alcohol but nobody else experienced it and we all ate them." Neville chewed on his bacon grumpily before exchanging a look with Ginny and nodding to the door. They both left, clearly annoyed that they imagined a matching scenario together with no explanation.

"Are we ever going to tell them that we gave them combined daydream charms?" Lavender asked, resting her chin on Seamus' shoulder. "I mean, we were just trying to bring them closer and it clearly worked."

"No," Seamus replied. "If I did that then I'd have my balls handed to me on a silver platter." He paused. "I'm a horrible person, aren't I?"

"Yes dear, you are," Lavender confirmed. "But they don't have to know that."


	56. No Room - VoldemortBellatrix

**Speed Drabble:** rampant, athlete, "Could you be happy here with me?"

**January Event: **Bellatrix Lestrange/Lord Voldemort - [Medium Pairing]

**Chocolate Frog Card: **(Bronze): Avery II: Prompts: Humour, Evil, Associate, Bother

**Gringotts: **Bellatrix/Voldemort [Bellatrix - Pairings]

* * *

"Could you be happy here with me?" Bellatrix asked quietly, staring at herself in the mirror. She looked at herself, taking in the dark shadows beneath her eyes and barked out a laugh that lacked humour. "Who am I kidding? I'll never ask him, why pretend?"

She turned away and piled some of her curls out of her face, annoyed that they were such a bother. It was impractical during a duel and Bellatrix hated having hindrances.

"Bella?" Narcissa called quietly, poking her head around the doorframe. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Cissy," she replied dully. "I'd hate to look anything else in case I brought disgrace upon our family and my soon to be one."

"Why are you getting married to him when you don't love him?" Narcissa complained, a momentary lapse of the good little pureblood that she was. "Andy married someone she loved and I'm engaged to my love, why can't you?"

Bellatrix didn't answer, her mind flashing to the man that she'd recently met and she'd been drawn to immediately. He was more of an associate than a friend - for she didn't even know his name! - but she already strived for perfection when it came to him. Rumours of his particular work ran rampant across the wizarding world, faster than an athlete. He was powerful and famous. But, he was also an evil, evil man and he didn't have any room for her and her love in his heart. Despite that he'd already made it into hers.


	57. Loss - RonHermione

**Speed Drabble: **Club, "If you leave now, you lose everything.", "Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

**January Event: **Ron/Hermione - [Easy Pairing]

**Chocolate Frog Card: **(Gold): Hebridean Black: Challenge: Write about someone who is extremely aggressive to anyone they come in contact with, and thus is left alone.

**Gringotts: **Ron/Hermione [Ron - Pairings], Grunted [Instead of Said] Decided [Instead of Said], Hissed [Instead of Said], Exploded [Instead of Said], Snapped [Instead of Said], Declared [Instead of Said]

* * *

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?" Ron grunted the next morning in their shared flat. Hermione looked up from where she was buttering her toast and smiled softly.

"I did, it was nice to hang out with the gang again. You should come next time."

"To a club? Absolutely not," Ron decided. "Especially with _that _lot."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked, anger flickering in her eyes. "They're our friends."

"No, they're your friends. I merely went to school with them."

"What's happened to you?" Hermione hissed, her hair sparking. "You're always angry and secluding yourself. You never go to your family dinners and when was the last time you spoke to Harry?"

"Harry bloody Potter!" Ron exploded. "It's always about him, isn't it? What about me? What about Ron?"

"This whole conversation is about you, you imbecile!" Hermione countered. "You're being completely unreasonable and I'm at my wit's end." She dropped her toast back onto her plate and left the kitchen. Ron followed her.

"Where are you going?"

"Out," she replied stiffly. "To see _my _friends."

"I don't think you should."

"We are not in a relationship where you get to dictate my life, Ronald," she snapped. "It's like you are trying to push people away and I don't understand why! After all we've been through and you're just going to drop everyone?"

"They dropped me!"

"No, they didn't." She turned and walked towards the front door, pulling on her coat.

"If you leave now, you lose everything," Ron declared, watching her still. He internally grimaced; he'd probably pushed her away more successfully now than he'd ever managed before.

"No, Ron. _You _lose everything."

The door shut softly behind her.


	58. Beginning of Forgiveness - RonLavender

**January Event: **Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley [Medium Pairings]

**Gringotts: **Ron/Lavender [Ron - Pairings], Harry/Hermione [Harry - Pairings], Murmured [Instead of Said], Chuckled [Instead of Said], Echoed [Instead of Said], Explained [Instead of Said], Muttered [Instead of Said], Smiled [Instead of Said]

* * *

"Hi," Ron murmured, eyeing the girl before him who was holding a potion-soaked cloth to her throat. "I'm really glad you survived."

Lavender smiled softly at him. "Same," she chuckled. Ron stood there, the silence between the pair making him feel incredibly awkward. "Well, I better let you get back to Hermione."

"Go back to Hermione," he echoed. "Why?"

"Because of how you feel about her. Now would be the perfect time to tell her." Ron tilted his body to look in another direction and Lavender copied him. "Oh."

"Yeah, I don't feel about her like that. She never did with me and the whole thing last year, when we broke up, was just a way for me to try and protect you. I probably went about it the wrong way but Harry tried the same thing," he explained.

They watched Hermione and Harry standing slightly isolated from everyone, their arms wrapped around each other tightly, clinging to them as if they were using them for strength and comfort. They probably were.

"I hope you can forgive me," he muttered, embarrassed at being so forthcoming with information regarding his true feelings. He hadn't outright said he still cared for her but he may as well have.

"I'm sure I can," Lavender smiled. Silently, as if drawn by a magnet, their hands touched, their fingers entwining as they watched loved ones reunite from the battle.


	59. It's Better - ArthurMolly

**January Event: **Molly Weasley/Arthur Weasley [Medium Pairings]

**Gringotts: **Sighed [Instead of Said], Reckoned [Instead of Said], Sniffled [Instead of Said], Questioned [Instead of Said]

**Chocolate Frog Card: **(Silver) Cliodna: Challenge: write about a mother figure.

* * *

"Oh, look at them," Molly sighed, leaning back into her husband's embrace. "All my babies are grown up."

"We did good, didn't we Molly?" he reckoned, twining his fingers with hers. He chuckled as Fred and George tested out one of their new products on Charlie whilst Bill watched over them all with a drink in hand and an arm around Hermione. Ginny was curled up with Harry, leaning against a tree whilst Ron was arguing with Percy about something ridiculous.

"They're perfect," she sniffled. "It's just like I'd imagined."

"Grandma? Grandpa?" a little voice called, drawing attention to her. Rose Weasley, Hermione's daughter looked up at them with big, innocent eyes. "When can I have some cake?" she questioned.

"Right now, little one," Arthur answered, lifting the toddler into his arms as he walked into the kitchen. "What's the rule about cake?"

"Don't tell Uncle Ron because he'll want some."

"That's right!"

Molly smiled, tears of happiness in her eyes. "It's better than I imagined."


	60. Liquid Luck - SiriusRemus

**January Event: **Sirius Black/Remus Lupin - [Medium Pairings]

**Gringotts: **Remus/Sirius [Remus - Pairings], Responded [Instead of Said], Babbled [Instead of Said], Confirmed [Instead of Said],

**Chocolate Frog Card: ** (Silver): Leprechaun: Challenge: Write about good luck.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Sirius asked, slightly worried as he looked at the potion in his hand. "I've learnt not to take things that you give me."

"Yeah, I'm sure," James replied. "I won this from Slughorn, you think he'd give me a dodgy potion? No."

"He might have given you a perfect one, doesn't stop you from tampering with it." James huffed and rolled his eyes. When Sirius still hadn't made a move to drink it, James looked pointedly at the potion, then back at him. "Fine. I'll haunt you if I die." Sirius downed it without a word and the pair waited patiently for any changes.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine," Sirius responded. "I'm going to go the Black Lake."

"No!" James argued. "Remus said he'll be in the library. You can't go to the Lake or you'll miss him."

"James, I have a good feeling about this." He turned and promptly walked out of the dormitory; James trailed behind him to make sure he at least made it out safe. "Hey Evans," Sirius waved, not noticing the shocked look that Lily gave him in return. Sirius was bloody high!

* * *

"Remus!" Sirius called, gaining his attention. "I knew you'd be here."

"How did you know? I thought I said the library."

"Lucky guess," Sirius answered. "Which has happened a lot to me since an hour ago. The stairs all went in my favour, no Slytherins were in my way, McGonagall didn't even give me a detention when I spoke to her and Filch turned around and went the other way when he saw me," Sirius babbled, ignoring or not noticing the confused look that Remus was wearing.

"Well, you have been getting some good luck, haven't you?" he mused. "Sirius have you taken something?" he asked, worried, as he noticed the glazed look in his friend's eyes. He clearly had.

"Liquid luck," Sirius confirmed. "It's the only way you'll say yes to me when I ask you out on a date." Remus blinked. "So, is that a yes?"

"You haven't asked me yet."

Sirius opened his mouth to ask him but Remus promptly clamped a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. Sirius struggled slightly and spoke behind the hand but it only came out as a muffled bunch of jibberish. Five minutes later and Sirius' mouth was released and the glazed look disappeared.

"So, do you have anything to ask me?"

"Will you go out with me?" Sirius questioned timidly.

"Of course I will," Remus agreed. "I even said yes without you under the influence. Idiot."


	61. Returning Home - DracoAstoria

**January Event: **Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass [Medium Pairing]

**Gringotts: **Shrilled [Instead of Said], Draco/Astoria [Draco - Pairings], Congratulated [Instead of Said], Wince [Verb], Rush [Verb], Tell [Verb], Laugh [Verb], Gape [Verb], Stand [Verb], Sneak [Verb], Walk [Verb], Follow [Verb], Boat [Noun], Picture [Noun]

**Speed Drabble: **boat, "Why didn't he come and talk to me himself?", "She's been missing since Friday and you're not worried?"

**Chocolate Frog Card: **(Bronze) Charis Crouch (née Black): Prompts: Youngest, Stern, Sister, Picture

* * *

"She's been missing since Friday and you're not worried?" Daphne's mum shrilled causing both her dad and herself to wince at the pitch. It was extremely high. And painful. "Surely she's in pain and scared and lonely and-"

"Mum! Dad! I'm home," Astoria called from the entrance hall causing their female parent to relax and rush out of the room. Daphne and their father followed at a slower pace and were greatly amused at the sight of Astoria being reprimanded whilst standing there with a befuddled look. "What are you going on about?" she asked.

"You can't just disappear for days without telling anyone! You're my youngest daughter and I swear, your sister isn't as bad as this."

Astoria gaped at her mother before looking at Daphne who was laughing silently.

"What have I done now?" Astoria asked, hoping that she was going to get answers soon. "I was just with Draco. Lucius discussed this with Father." They turned and looked at the man of the house but he'd quickly sneaked out when he realised that this was going to be turned to him.

"Dad told me," Daphne offered with a shrug. "I assumed you knew."

"Why didn't he come and talk to me himself?" their mother murmured, much more calmer now that someone had known about where she was. "That man is going to be in so much trouble when I get hold of him." They watched their mother walk away, following their dad, with a stern look on her face and the two sisters giggled at the picture she made.

"So?" Daphne asked once they were alone. "How was it?" Astoria blushed and Daphne grinned.

"We spent the weekend on his boat." Daphne raised her eyebrows, impressed at Draco's confidence. He'd been worrying to their friendship group only days before they left.

"And I suppose only bathing suits were allowed."

Astoria's blush deepened. "Only when clothing was worn."

"Impressive little sister," Daphne congratulated. "I'm proud of you."


	62. Not Love - DracoPansy

**January Event: **Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson [Medium Pairing]

**Gringotts: **Draco/Pansy [Draco - Pairings], Protested [Instead of Said], Proclaimed [Instead of Said], Interjected [Instead of Said], Denied [Instead of Said], Cried [Instead of Said], Drawled [Instead of Said], Pointed Out [Instead of Said]

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Bronze) Cantankerus Nott: Challenge: Reference to the "Sacred Twenty Eight" in your story.

* * *

"Father, I don't understand why we're having this discussion," Draco protested. "I love Pansy and I'm going to marry her. She's of good blood, part of the Sacred Twenty Eight and she's incredible and she's beautiful and she has power unlike some of those weak women and she's-"

"And she's perfect?" Lucius guessed, interrupting his son with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, you've mentioned that."

"So, why are we here, talking about this?"

"Because only days before the first discussion, you declared your hatred for the girl and now I find that only two weeks afterwards, that girl is to be my daughter-in-law? Call me paranoid but it doesn't feel right."

"It _does _feel right," Draco proclaimed, a huge grin spreading across his face. "I love her."

Lucius and Narcissa exchanged a look.

* * *

"Draco, honey," Pansy called out once she returned back to their now shared apartment. Draco had practically begged her to move in after just one kiss; she smiled smugly. "I brought you a drink."

"Thanks, love," he answered and she followed the sound of his voice into the living room where he was sitting with his parents.

"Oh," she gasped. "I didn't know we had guests." She looked uncomfortable as the two adults stared at her with a gaze that said they were onto her. She'd save the drink for later. "Hello, Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy."

"Hello Miss Parkinson," they replied coolly.

"Soon to be Malfoy," Draco interjected but that just added to the tension that he couldn't see. "Pans, can I have my drink please? I love your gifts."

"Oh, but I haven't brought enough to share."

"Don't worry about us," Lucius spoke, waving her off. Pansy smiled weakly before giving Draco the bottle. He opened it and sighed with happiness.

"I don't know what they put in these drinks but they're incredible. They smell like Pansy and they just make me realise how much I love her." Pansy paled when Narcissa's eyes widened and she lurched forward, snatching the bottle from her son and taking a sniff.

"Love potion," she breathed, glaring at the girl. "You've been poisoning my son!"

"No!" Draco denied, shaking his head. "Pansy wouldn't do something like that to me, would you?" He looked at her but she quivered under the deathly stares of his parents and the evidence in their hands. She remained silent. "You did? But… but I love you! Pansy, I love you so much! Why would you do this to me?"

She clenched her eyes shut when she felt Lucius grab onto her upper arm to stop her from escaping. She wouldn't bother anyway. She wasn't skilled enough to escape these kinds of people and hide successfully.

"That's a good question, Draco," Lucius drawled. "Why would you do this to him, Miss Parkinson?"

"I needed him to love me," she cried. "I needed to know what it was like."

"This wasn't love," Narcissa pointed out. "This was as fake as it was going to get. Even with this as an influence, it wasn't him who loved you."


	63. Getting In - ScorpiusLily

**January Event: **Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter - [Medium Pairing]

**Gringotts: **Scorpius/Lily Luna [Scorpius - Pairings], Accused [Instead of Said], Glass [Noun], Painting [Noun], Green [Noun], Door [Noun], Hand [Noun], Eyes [Noun], Forehead [Noun], Scent [Noun], Sniff [Verb], Pull [Verb], Move [Verb], Bang [Verb], Breathe [Verb], Calm [Verb], Green [Adjective], Green [Colour]

**Chocolate Frog Card: **(Silver) Fat Lady: Challenge: Incorporate the Fat Lady's portrait into your story.

"Oh come on you daft bint," Scorpius growled. "Let someone know that I'm here!"

The Fat Lady sniffed, looking at him over her wine glass. "You're a Slytherin," she accused, looking at the green on his robes. "What could you possibly need in here?"

"Are you really still stuck in the war?" he questioned in disbelief. "You're incredible! Even the Bloody Baron talks to Gryffindors without trying to run them through nowadays." The Fat Lady merely sniffed again and he huffed in frustration before moving forward to bang on the painting. She screeched in horror but he carried on.

"Alright! Alright!" she cried out and he paused, his hand millimetres from her. "I'll get someone."

"Thank you," he thanked, stepping back to wait patiently. She disappeared and moments later the door opened. He smiled at his girlfriend who tutted and rolled her eyes at him.

"Really, Scorp? Must you antagonise her every time you come?" Lily rolled her eyes but pulled him into the Common Room regardless. "It's annoying."

"She's annoying," he argued, pulling her close to press a kiss against her forehead, breathing in her scent and calming down. "Missed you."

"It's been like five hours."

"Five hours too long," he responded and sensed her eyeroll.


	64. Approval - NevilleHannah

**January Event: **Neville Longbottom/Hannah Abbott - [Medium Pairing]

**Gringotts: **Janus Thickey Ward [HP Location], Chatted [Instead of Said], Jaw [Noun], Kiss [Noun], Hall [Noun], Room [Noun], Bed [Noun]

**Chocolate Frog Card: **(Silver) Alice Longbottom: Challenge: Write about Alice Longbottom.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Neville asked, tightening his hold on Hannah's hand. "You don't have to come with me."

Hannah smiled and pressed a kiss to his jaw. "I need to meet your parents at some point, yes?" He puffed out a breath of relief and nodded a couple of times before walking down the hall towards the room that his parents lived in.

"Mum? Dad?" he called tentatively, poking his head around their door. They were both sat in bed, staring at the wall blankly. He walked in, leading Hannah in behind him and closed the door with a soft click. "I brought someone to meet you." The couple walked closer and took the two chairs that were at the end of each bed. "Mum, Dad, this is Hannah and she's my girlfriend. She's pretty awesome. She works at the Leaky Cauldron, you remember that place, don't you? That was where you two went for your first date," Neville chatted.

Alice blinked and moved her head to look at Hannah. Neville seemed to hold his breath, waiting for her approval and exhaled abruptly when she held out her hand to Hannah.

Hannah smiled and went to take it but Alice wouldn't let her, moving her hand so that it was positioned over hers. She then dropped a sweet wrapper into her hand. Hannah and Neville had discussed this a while ago when she was curious about the amount he had and why he kept them, which was why she cried when Alice gave her one.

She was giving her approval.

"Thank you, Mrs Longbottom - Alice. I love your son and I'm sure you're proud of the man he's grown to be. I know I am."

Alice and Frank seemed to share a look, one that reeked of happiness and proudness.


	65. Bird Catching - TeddyVictoire

**January Event: **Victoire Weasley/Teddy Lupin - [Easy Pairing]

**Gringotts: **Victoire/Teddy [Victoire - Pairings], I climbed this tree for a dare but now I'm stuck can you help me down or get a ladder [Scenario], Grumbled [Instead of Said], Vowed [Instead of Said], Volunteered [Instead of Said], Clench [Verb], Listen [Verb], Jump [Verb], Catch [Verb], Leg [Noun], Tree [Noun], Trunk [Noun]

**Chocolate Frog Card: **(Bonus!): Victoire Weasley: Challenge: Write about Victoire Weasley.

"Oh Merlin," Victoire cursed, clenching her eyes shut. She didn't want to look down at _all. _"Deep breaths. Okay, now, move your leg." She moved her left leg and cursed herself for even listening to herself because now she was even more unsteady! "Crap. I think I'll stay up here."

She stayed up the tree for a while; it could've been seconds, minutes or hours but it felt like eternity for her. "Vicky?" a voice called. Her salvation! "Victoire, where are you?"

"Here, Teddy!" she called out, her arms tightening around the trunk of the tree in case speaking was the reason she fell out of it. "I'm up here!"

She opened an eye when she sensed he - well she assumed it was Teddy - was close and looked down to see him standing there, a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked and she hummed a confirmation, a very shaky one. "Why are you up in the tree?"

"I wanted to be a bird," she grumbled sarcastically. "Hurry!"

Okay, I'm thinking," he responded. "I can't get my broom because it's in the shed and that's too far and I can't use magic and I can't climb with you taking all the space so you're going to have to jump."

"What?" she shrieked. He grimaced in response.

"I'll catch you," he vowed. "Please, trust me?" She stared at him for a moment longer, watching his hair flicker from its usual blue to the pale colours it turned when he was worried.

"Okay," she agreed, exhaling. "Three, two, one." She jumped and he caught her, only stumbling a few steps backwards but groaning a lot more. "Thank you."

"Anytime," he volunteered. "I love catching birds."


	66. Caught - BillFleur

**January Event: **Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley - [Easy Pairing]

**Gringotts: **Bill/Fleur [Bill - Pairings], Caught in the act [Plot], Whispered [Instead of Said], Ordered [Instead of Said], Shrieked [Instead of Said],

**Chocolate Frog Card: **(Silver) Fleur Weasley (née Delacour): Challenge: Write about Fleur Delacour.

"Merlin, how I've missed you," Bill whispered in Fleur's ear as he pressed her against the wall, his fingers teasing the edge of her skirt. "I see you everyday but I can't touch you and it's like a _curse." _

She exhaled shakily and it caused him to smirk; it pleased him greatly to know how much he affected her. He tugged on her top and her eyes snapped to his.

"Take it off," he ordered, causing her to shiver. She didn't waste any time and his eyes darkened at the sight that was revealed to him. "Circe, you're perfect." He pressed kisses to the newly revealed skin and in their moment of distraction, didn't hear the floo in his apartment go off.

"Bill!" his mother shrieked, causing him to jump away from Fleur in shock. "What are you doing?" He sighed and rolled his eyes, helping Fleur put her shirt back on. Charlie stood behind their mum, smirking at him.

"Mum, Charlie, meet my girlfriend, Fleur."


	67. Picture - RemusTonks

**January Event: **Nymphadora Tonks/Remus Lupin - [Easy Pairing]

**Gringotts: **Remus/Tonks [Remus - Pairings], Pleaded [Instead of Said], Clarified [Instead of Said], Beamed [Instead of Said], Quiver [Verb], Bob [Verb], Pinch [Verb], Pout [Verb], Wrap [Verb], Nose [Noun], Device [Noun], Camera [Noun], Pink [Noun], Pink [Colour], Pink [Adjective], Purple [Colour]

**Chocolate Frog Card: **(Silver) Colin Creevy: Challenge: Incorporate a Muggle camera into your story.

"Come on," Hermione pleaded, her bottom lip quivering. It was obviously forced but the effect was there. "Please?"

"We'll do it," Tonks agreed, bobbing her head excitedly. "What are we doing?" Remus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Dora could've just signed them up to go bungee jumping for all she knows.

"Being part of my scrapbook," Hermione responded. "We have wizarding pictures but I want to embrace my roots."

"So you'll just be taking a picture," Tonks clarified, her pink hair turning an interesting shade of purple as she mused it over. "You're taking a picture of wizards and witches with a muggle camera!" Hermione held the small device up and wiggled it. "Best of both worlds."

"That's what I thought," Hermione beamed. "So, Remus, you in?"

"I don't like having my picture taken."

"But I want pictures of all my family," Hermione pouted. Remus sighed, knowing that he couldn't deny her that. Even if it was just a ploy to get him to agree.

"Fine," he sighed, pulling Dora into his side and wrapping an arm securely around her waist. "But you're having one with me next." Hermione grinned up at him.

"Perfect."


	68. Too Late - HarryCho

**January Event: **Harry Potter/Cho Chang - [Easy Pairing]

**Gringotts: **Harry/Cho [Harry - Pairings], School Dance [Plot], Mentioned [Instead of Said], Notified [Instead of Said], Countered [Instead of Said],

**Chocolate Frog Card: **(Silver) Cho Chang: Challenge: Write about Cho Chang.

"You look beautiful," Harry mentioned, not looking at Cho as he danced with her. He didn't want her to see the amount of emotion he was experiencing just because of her. It was embarrassing. Especially since she had a boyfriend.

"Thank you," she answered. "You look rather handsome yourself." He smiled stiffly, focusing on the steps instead of her. He didn't want to make himself even more of a fool by stepping on her toes. "I am sorry, you know," she notified, startling him from his steps and causing their feet to collide.

He grimaced; she didn't even blink.

"Nothing to be sorry for," Harry countered, slowing to a standstill as the song finished. "I was just too late." He gave her a sad smile before walking over to join Ron.


	69. All That Matters - DracoGinny

**January Event: **Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley - [Easy Pairing]

**Gringotts: **Draco/Ginny [Draco - Pairings], Objected [Instead of Said], Reminded [Instead of Said], Replied [Instead of Said],

**Speed Drabble: **diamond, satisfy, "We can't invite her. Mother hates her."

"So Aunt Muriel can sit on this table, away from Hermione because Merlin knows that would lead to a disaster."

"We can't invite her," Draco objected, his eyes widening with worry. "Mother hates her."

"So does Hermione," Ginny reminded. "But my mother doesn't and we need to satisfy her somehow."

"Shouldn't she be satisfied that we're getting married how we want?"

"No," she replied, twirling her diamond engagement ring around her finger. "She's annoyed at a lot of things regarding our wedding. I wouldn't wear her robes, I'm not getting married at the Burrow, I'm-"

"Marrying me," Draco interjected. "She hates me." Ginny didn't argue with him.

"I love you. That's all that matters."


	70. Beautiful - AlbusRose

**January Event: **Albus Potter/Rose Weasley [Easy Pairing]

**Gringotts: **Albus/Rose [Albus - Pairings],

**Chocolate Frog Card: **(Gold) Cyclops: Challenge: Write about someone who thinks they are ugly.

"Don't do that," Albus scolded, causing Rose to jump in shock.

"Don't do what?" she asked, tugging on her sleeves. "I haven't done anything."

"No, but you were thinking."

"Albus, I can't just stop thinking."

"No, you can't," he agreed, "But you can stop over-thinking and putting yourself down. I see it in your eyes every time I look at you, the self doubt and paranoia. Why? Can't you see how perfect you are?"

"Albus-" she whispered, embarrassed. He noted the blush on her cheeks but it didn't stop him.

"I love you, I'm with you! I don't want anyone but you and yet you still can't understand that. Why? Don't you trust me? Have I done something to make you doubt me?"

"No!" she protested. "I just, can't understand why someone like you is with someone like me."

"Someone like me?"

"Yes! Someone who's mouthwateringly gorgeous. Guys like you don't date plain girls like myself." Albus gaped at it being growling in frustration.

"You really don't see it?" She shook her head, confused. "You're beautiful! Every time that I look at you, my heart swells because this beautiful goddess has decided she wants me. It's girls like you who don't date guys like me."

"But I'm-"

"Beautiful," he interrupted. "Not ugly or frumpy or whatever you was going to say. You're beautiful."


	71. Can't Win Everything - HarryHermione

**January Event: **Hermione Granger/Harry Potter [Easy Pairing]

**Gringotts: **Hermione/Harry [Hermione - Pairings], Announced [Instead of Said], Blurted [Instead of Said],

**Chocolate Frog Card: **(Silver) Brian Gagwilde: Challenge: Incorporate a Chess Game into your story.

Pawns were moved, pieces were sacrificed, Harry was complaining and Ron was stifling his grin.

Hermione wondered why the two ever played this game, Harry more than anyone, because the outcome was always the same. Harry would lose. It didn't matter the route they want, or how long they played, Ron would always win.

"Checkmate," Ron announced, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed smugly. Harry was glaring at the board and his best friend whilst Hermione tried to ignore them both. "You want a rematch?"

"No!" Hermione blurted, slamming her book shut and almost falling out her chair in her urgency. "No," she repeated calmer once she knew that she had their attention.

"But, 'Mione," Harry protested, "I want to beat him."

"I want to spend time with my boyfriend," she pouted. He looked conflicted for a moment before sighing at the game board.

"I think I can beat him this time."

"Let's be honest, Harry," Hermione said. "You're not going to win. You can beat Malfoy at Quidditch and the Dark Lord but you can't beat Ron at chess. Now, can we go make out or not?"

Harry blinked at her before shrugging and dragging her out of the Common Room. She'd been kind enough to slam her book shut for time with him, he could at least spend some time with her.


	72. Goodbye Charity - LuciusNarcissa

**January Event: **Narcissa Black/Lucius Malfoy [Easy Pairing]

**Gringotts: **Narcissa/Lucius [Narcissa - Pairings]

**Chocolate Frog Card: **(Silver) Charity Burbage: Challenge: Write about the class or studies of Muggle Studies. **Alternatively, write about Charity Burbage.**

Narcissa recognised the woman that was being tortured on their dining table; they'd gone to school together and though they'd never been friendly or even interacted, she knew of her. She'd forgotten about her until Draco had gone to Hogwarts and it turned out she was a teacher at the school, a Professor of Muggle Studies.

Realistically, even if it wasn't for the Dark Lord and his opinions, the class would still be useless because what wizard or witch is going to leave the magical world? No-one with half a brain, that was for sure.

The screams of Charity Burbage escalated with each curse and Narcissa's hand was clutched between Lucius'; he recognised her too.

"Draco," the witch whispered, "Please."

No point praying to him, Narcissa thought. No point praying to anyone. She was going to die here, today, on her table. There was nothing any of them could do about it and so she sat there, stoic, with her hand grasping her husband's for support.

She may have hated his life choices and hated herself for agreeing with him but she still loved him, even as they watched the light disappear from one of their old school companions.


	73. Revenge - ScorpiusRose

**January Event: **Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley [Easy Pairing]

**Gringotts: **Scorpius/Rose [Scorpius - Pairings], Begged [Instead of Said], Bellowed [Instead of Said]

**Chocolate Frog Card: **(Silver) Circe: Challenge: Write about someone getting their revenge.

"This hurts me more than it hurts you," Rose admitted, holding her wand in front of her and threatening him. "You shouldn't have done what you did."

"Rose, please," Scorpius begged, "You don't have to do this."

"Of course I do," she replied, acting as if it was the most natural thing in the world for her to do. Scorpius shivered. "You knew this was coming."

"Revenge won't solve anything."

"It will help me." He took a step back and she laughed, spurting the water from her wand. It his face and he spluttered, holding his hands out to try and stop the steady stream. It stopped eventually, but only once he was thoroughly soaked.

"You brat!" he bellowed, shaking his head to get rid of some of the water. "I'm soaked!"

"You shouldn't have thrown me into the lake."

"That was last month!"

"Well, you know what they say. Revenge is a dish best served cold."


	74. Horace Observes - SeverusLily

**January Event: **Severus Snape/Lily Evans [Medium Pairing]

**Gringotts: **Severus/Lily [Severus - Pairings]

**Chocolate Frog Card: **(Silver) Horace Slughorn: Challenge: Write about Horace Slughorn.

"Today, we're going to be working on Armotentia," Horace Slughorn boomed, watching the faces of his students. Many of them seemed disinterested but he knew that when the time came, they'd do their work. Potions wasn't their interest or their future, just their requirement. Others, mainly the female population, looked intrigued and excited, but he had experienced that with every class in the years he'd been teaching. There were his occasional students, two of whom were in this class, that were actually excited because it was new work! He liked those ones.

"What we'll be doing," Horace lectured, "Is each coming up and getting a sniff so that you know how it affects you and so you can experience it for yourself. Remember to sniff and move on, we wouldn't want you to be addicted to it." Horace chuckled. The class remained silent. "Well, come on, come on."

They moved quickly and each took a sniff. He wasn't as unobservant as many were led to believe and he noticed how Severus' eyes shifted to Lily, who was standing at the side of the classroom, discussing what she'd smelt with one of her Gryffindor friends.

He felt for his student at that moment; he'd heard of their argument and her unforgiving nature, so it was fairly obvious that she wasn't coming back to him. Leaving him pining away for her whilst she moved on with her life.

Sometimes Horace hated being observant because he wanted to fix this broken bond, but he knew he couldn't do it.


	75. Their Bodyguard - HarperHermione

**Hopscotch:** bodyguard (word)

**Gringotts**: Hermione/Harper [Hermione - Pairings]

**Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge**: Hermione/Harper

**Word Count**: 244

* * *

"You're being unreasonable," Hermione huffed, glaring at her boyfriend. "Completely ridiculous."

"Sorry for worrying about you," Harper remarked, not looking up from the book that he was reading. Hermione knew, though, his attention was solely on her in case something dangerous was going to happen to her in their bed. Like their pillow gaining life and trying to suffocate her.

"You're not just worrying though," she argued. "You stopped Ron from hugging me today. You shoved him away and stood in front of me like some sort of bodyguard."

"I am a bodyguard," he responded, shutting the book and finally looking at her. "I'm guarding your body."

"No, you're being stupid. I'm pregnant and a hug from one of my best friends will not kill me or the baby."

Harper sighed and pinched his nose.

"I'm just worried," he whispered, a tone taking his voice that she hadn't heard before. "Mum wanted me to have siblings but she kept miscarrying every time. I don't want that for you, for us."

Hermione's face softened and her hand cradled his cheek.

"The Healers say I'm healthy and magic has progressed enough to help if we need it. I can't tell you it won't happen but I can tell you I'm not going to lose our little bean from a hug."

Harper shot her a crooked smile and Hermione chuckled.

"I'm going to sleep. You're going to hug me and protect us in our sleep, okay?"

"Okay."


	76. The Other Harry - Ginny

**Hopscotch**: Buckingham Palace (location)

**Chocolate Frog Card**: (Silver) Gregory the Smarmy: Challenge: Write about a wizard or witch who might have used ulterior magical motives to gain into the royal family, either to make a fortune or for love.

**Word Count**: 289

* * *

"Hey," a husky voice whispered, stirring Ginny from the land of dreams and pleasant sleep. "I hate to wake you but my plans for today have changed."

"Ngh," she groaned, her eyelids fluttering as her body stretched. She dropped back to the bed with a sigh, licking her lips as she fully came around.

"Hello there," he greeted, chuckling at her slightly disgruntled face. "I know we had plans, but there's a press conference that I can't miss today."

"Should I get dressed?" she asked, worried that she'd be late and embarrass both herself and him. Many people already thought that she'd wormed her way into the Prince's heart too quickly - yes, they'd be right - and she didn't want to add fuel to the fire.

"No," he denied. "It's just the immediate Royal Family that are required." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied, as she did love him. "See you later, Harry."

Once the Prince had left, leaving her alone in their room at Buckingham Palace, her thoughts wandered to how she became to be in this situation.

She couldn't have Harry Potter and become practically royalty in their world, so she'd made herself become appealing to another Harry, and this one happened to be royalty. He'd quickly found her to be the most glorious woman alive, with the addition of some handy love potions, and though the Royal Guards did many background checks on her, to find out why the speed of their relationship was faster than average ones, nothing bad turned up. She was a model girlfriend.

She looked at her bare left hand.

Maybe she'd have to up the dosage; girlfriend just wasn't good enough anymore.


	77. Thrown His Way - MichaelHermione

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Silver) Blenheim Stalk: Challenge: Write a muggle AU.

**Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge**: Hermione/Michael Corner

**Gringotts**: Hermione/Michael

**Speed Drabble**: mushroom, colours, crazy

**Word Count**: 342

* * *

"Oh my God!" a voice exclaimed, grabbing Hermione by her upper arms and hauling her up and out of the road. "Are you okay? That man was crazy! Like, really, really mental. Are you sure you're okay?" the man blabbered.

Hermione smiled, unable to hold back her amusement.

"I never got to answer you the first time," she confesses, feeling warmed by his blush. "But I'm fine. It isn't the first time that the colours of the world have blurred when I'm walking home."

"You were hit by a car," the nameless man gaped, staring at her with a dropped jaw as if she'd just grown another head. Or two.

"It was more of a graze," she brushed off, dusting some dirt off her jeans and gritting her teeth together to deal with the pain of what she believed to be some bruised ribs.

"I got his number plate," the man admitted. "We can go to the police, report the incident and then I can buy you dinner."

She blinked, overwhelmed with sudden topic change. He blush again, happening to realise what he said.

"I mean, I'll take you to dinner. I'm a doctor and I can tell from the pain on your face that it's more than just a graze." Hermione blushed this time, cursing herself for not hiding her pain better. "How do you feel about mushroom ravioli? If you don't like it, then we better buy you some food on the way there because our chef's cooking is like marmite. You either love it or hate it."

Hermione grinned at him.

"Oh. I did it again, didn't I?" he questioned, turning his attention to remove any dirt from her sleeves. She didn't think there was anything there but it would only embarrass him further.

"It's okay," she comforted. "I like it. It's comforting." He raised an eyebrow in disbelief but she maintained her smile. "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way," she offered.

"Michael Corner," he replied, smiling at the curly haired goddess that had been thrown his way, literally.


	78. War Aftermath - Dennis Creevey

"Dennis," Harry said, startled. "You shouldn't be here." Dennis scoffed, rolling his eyes. The war was over, Death Eaters had scattered and were being hunted down; they weren't going to stay and fight when the numbers were against them. They were cowards and didn't know friendship or teamwork.

"Harry, I'm not in any danger. Not really. Not anymore."

He made to move around him but Harry stopped him with a hand to the chest.

"You really shouldn't be here."

Dennis looked at the older boy, someone his brother considered a role model and saw all the terror and worry and pain in his eyes. War did that to people but it was still startling for him to see it from the country's hero.

"Is it that bad?"

Harry inhaled, tears filling his eyes and Dennis shivered with the intensity of pain that had suddenly filled it. He nodded, too overwhelmed to speak.

"Well, I'm sorry that you had to experience that but I need to see that my brother is okay."

He ducked around Harry before he could be stopped and followed the stream of people that were entering and leaving the Great Hall. Upon entering the room, and ignoring Harry's cries of his name, he was suddenly hit with the smells of blood, death, sweat and tears and he could almost taste the devastation.

One side of the hall was where all the dead bodies were lined up and Dennis was slightly overwhelmed with the sheer amount of people. He could see the bundle of redheads at the end and it hurt his chest to see the grief on their faces at losing a family member.

His eyes travelled to the other side of the hall, where all the injured and survivors were. His eyes roamed all the faces and took note of everyone that was there. Colin wasn't amongst them and he turned to leave and hunt him down when he was met with a familiar face.

No.

Oh Merlin no.

His Colin, his older brother, was laying on the floor, unmoving and pale. He was resting on the side of the dead.

"Dennis," a female voice said, almost whispered, the grief tangible. "I'm sorry." He looked over his shoulder, meeting the brown eyes of Hermione Granger before stumbling to his brother's side, dropping onto his knees before collapsing over his chest with a loud wail.

This was never supposed to have happened. He should never have been there. He should have been with all the other students who weren't meant to fight.

Then again, Dennis should've been fighting by his brother. He shouldn't have been hidden away like a coward.

"I know what you're thinking," Hermione said, speaking quietly. "But don't think like that. You're brother wouldn't have wanted you in danger."

"I should've been here to protect him."

"Honestly, Dennis, it's bad enough that you're going to live the rest of your life with this destruction in your mind. Actually being a participant would've been even worse. I don't want that for you and neither would he. You know that. I know that."

The two sat quietly beside Colin, Dennis' sobs the only sounds between the two. The noises from the rest of the room weren't heard.

"Did it hurt?" he asked quietly. He sensed Hermione's eyes on him but he didn't look away from his brother's peaceful face.

"No," she answered eventually. "A painless death so he didn't suffer."

Dennis nodded.

At least he had that.

Because he didn't have his brother anymore.

* * *

**Word Count**: 588

**Chocolate Frog Card**: (Gold) Erkling: Challenge: Write about an unsettling childhood trauma or experience.


	79. Should've Been A Slytherin - Sirius

**Chocolate Frog Card**: (Gold) Babayaga: Challenge: Write about someone who actively dislikes children to the point of physical or verbal abuse.

**March Event**: Walburga/Sirius - 50 points

**Gringotts: **Laughed [Instead of Said]

**Word Count:** 333

* * *

"Merlin, I didn't miss this," Sirius declared once he was home in Grimmauld Place from his first year at Hogwarts. He hadn't even taken his outer robe off or put his trunk down and he'd had to listen to the incessant nagging from the woman who had given birth to him.

"You owe me some respect, you ungrateful little sod!" Walburga screeched, spittle flying from her mouth. He didn't even bother withholding his grimace. "You are a stain to this family."

"You're a pain in my arse," he muttered quietly, but of course, she heard him.

"You disgrace me and our family," she growled. "I would be extremely grateful if you were to have broken your neck falling down the staircase at that school. It would save me the hassle of doing it myself."

"Are you going to kill me?" Sirius asked curiously, tilting his head. "Because I'm a Gryffindor and not a Slytherin?" She carried on glaring at him. "Have you ever considered that I share the family views and have been placed into Gryffindor as a spy?"

She stood straighter, looking at her eldest son curiously. "Have you?"

"No," he laughed, throwing his head back and belting it out. "But it had you going. Merlin, I'm not narrow-minded like you, you old hag."

His head whipped to the side at the force her hand had struck his cheek.

"The only reason you are still in my home and breathing is because your father thinks you can be redeemed. You shall not disappoint me or you'll know about it."

"Of course I'll know about it, you hating bint," he blurted. "I'll be the one plotting your every disappointment."

Her hand struck his cheek again but he didn't back down.

"My little Reggie will not be such a waste of space like you," she cooed, her eyes bright with happiness at the thought of her other son. "I find that I can't hate him, unlike my feelings for you."

Sirius still didn't care.


	80. There For Him - Hugo

**Chocolate Frog Card**: (Bronze) Hester Black: Challenge: Write about a younger sibling being overshadowed by an older one.

**March Event:** Molly/Hugo - 20 points

**Gringotts:** Hugo/Molly [Hugo - Pairings]

**Word Count:** 318

* * *

"I'm so proud of you," Ron practically shouted, embracing his daughter the moment she walked into The Burrow for the return dinner that Molly and Arthur, mainly Molly, hosted for all of their family who were returning from Hogwarts. "Can you believe it? My daughter, the Head Girl and Quidditch Captain!"

Rose smiled happily, soaking up the attention that their Father was giving her. He had barely even glanced at Hugo, and unfortunately, it was a feeling Hugo was used to. How could he ever compare to the perfect girl? Smart, talented and beautiful to boot?

"How are the classes?" Ron asked, tugging her trunk from her grasp - how she'd managed to maintain a hold of it that long was beyong him - and shuffled her into the nearest seat.

"Easy," she chuckled, rolling her eyes good-naturedly. Hugo resisted a scowl. Though, it didn't matter if he did scowl because nobody would ever notice. The only person who had ever cared for him was his mother, god bless her soul, but since she'd gone, he hadn't had anyone care for him. "I inherited Mother's brain after all."

Ron chuckled and pressed a kiss to her head.

"So, Rosie," Ron started again, sitting on the settee that was at an angle to Rose. "How's the-"

"Hugo," Molly interrupted, bringing the whole family's attention to her and the silent boy. "How's school?"

"Mum," Ron huffed. "I was talking to Rose."

"Yes," she agreed, sipping her tea. "That's all you ever do." She turned her attention back to Hugo. "Sweetie, how's school?"

"Fine, Grandma," he replied stiffly.

"Come, Hugo," she said. "I've made your favourites. You can tell me all about it whilst everyone listens to Rose as she talks about Quidditch." Hugo stared at Molly Weasley, a woman who had been there for him almost as much as his mother, in shock. "Come," she repeated. "We haven't spoken in a while."


	81. Comparing - Augusta

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Silver) Augusta Longbottom: Challenge: Write about Augusta's relationship with Neville.

**March Event:** Augusta/Neville - 40 points

**Word Count:** 458

* * *

She loved that boy, she really and truly did. But it hurt to look at him.

He was exactly what she'd lost, what had ben taken from her so cruelly that she hadn't even had a chance to understand it before she was caring for a boy who could barely walk on his own.

He looked just like his father, from the hair and the eye shape to the way his little finger bent in a slightly crooked shape. It was something that had been passed down through every Longbottom male and Neville was no exception. He held features of his mother, of course, a woman that Augusta had struggled to like because she was taking her only son away. She hadn't even got the chance to become friendly with the girl before she too was cruelly ripped away. Now, she saw her eyes and her ears and her cute button nose on her grandson.

She'd had plans to spoil her grandson like grandmothers usually did; a skill they were known for doing. However, the war had been cruel and had torn her family apart, making the older witch suddenly someone who had a big responsibility and a broken heart.

She knew that she should let go of who she saw him to be so that she could see him for who he actually was, but she couldn't, it was too hard. Her son had barely been out of school for more than a few years before his life was changed. Before Alice's life was changed. Before her life was changed. Before Neville's life was changed and he hadn't even been aware.

"Look, Grandma!" the little boy of her thoughts exclaimed excitedly, waving the letter that the owl had given him in his chubby fingers, his eyes wide with glee. He didn't show much excitement; she was a stoic person and there hadn't been much need for fun when she'd been teaching him. She smiled happily. He looked just like her Frank had when he'd gotten his letter.

"It's wonderful," she replied demurely, taking a sip of her tea.

"Grandma, when will we go and get my supplies? My wand?"

"Oh, Neville," she sighed. "We don't need to get you a wand." She glanced away from his puzzled face. "Your Father's wand is waiting patiently for your touch. You're so much like him that I can't see any other working perfectly for you."

She pretended to ignore his disappointed face and the way her heart clenched with pain at the look.

"Your Father would be proud."

His soft, yet delighted smile, made her feel all warm inside. A feeling she hadn't felt for a long time. He looked just like his father. She should really stop comparing them.


	82. Reluctant to Let Him Go - Andromeda

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Bonus) Ulick Gamp: Challenge: Write about someone who has to make a drastic change.

**March Event:** Andromeda/Teddy - 70 points

**Gringotts: **Teddy/Andromeda [Teddy - Pairings], Tonks House [Location]

**Word Count:** 330

* * *

Andromeda woke with a start, her body jerking up in the bed as the wailing sound echoed through the halls into her bedroom. She sat there for a moment, waiting to get her bearings before all her memories returned and she remembered what the sound was, who was making that sound and why they were there.

She threw the covers off of her body, slipping her slippers onto her feet as she walked down the hall into the guest room that she'd had converted into a nursery. It still needed work but she hadn't had much time to make it perfect; she hadn't had much time to come to terms with her new arrangement.

"Hey, baby," she cooed, picking up the crying child who's hair was a pale grey, an indication to how upset he was. "It's okay, Grandma is here." She cradled the young boy, swaying side to side as she comforted him. "Shhh." His tears slowly subsided and his muscles slowly relaxed, making his tiny body heavier than anybody would suspect.

He fell asleep. Andromeda kept on swaying, holding the only link to her lost daughter.

The war had done too much damage. She had been hoping for a relaxing life after the war, with visits from her daughter, son-in-law and grandson occasionally throughout the week, meaning she'd have time to work on her gardening and practice baking new recipes. She wasn't an old witch, not compared to many others out there, but the war had taken its toll on even her, and she felt older than she was.

Now, though, she was going to be raising another child; raising a child that should not be raised by his grandma. This time, though, she'd have Harry Potter's constant presence as he wanted to be there for his godson. She cradled Teddy closer to her, reluctant to put him down again, for she couldn't let him go as easily, even if it was to put him back in bed.


	83. One Day - Luna

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Silver) Elizabeth Burke: Challenge: Write about a bully.

**March Event:** Pandora/Luna - 50 points

**Word Count**: 719

* * *

Seven year old Luna watched as the older boy, a person she hadn't even spoken to before, snatched the magazine from her hands and throw in into the lake. She'd tried to protest at the beginning, when she saw what he was going to do, but he pushed her over and she landed roughly on her backside. She wasn't strong or fast enough to stop him from being mean.

She also didn't need her special glasses to know that his head was filled with wrackspurts.

Curse them.

"I'm helping you, Looney," the boy hissed. She wished she knew his name because then she could talk to him back properly. "You don't need that nonsense to be filtered through your brain." He chuckled darkly. "Though, considering your parents, I dare say it might be too late."

The boy sneered at her before walking past, aiming to step on her fingers but she managed to remove it from the ground quicker than he'd anticipated but he didn't make a fuss and try to hurt her again, choosing to just carry on walking away.

Luna sat on the ground for a few more moments before skipping quickly to the lake and peering in to see if she could find her father's magazine.

She couldn't; he'd thrown it in too deep.

She dragged her feet home, not really wanting to explain why her magazine was gone or why there were dirt stains on the seat of her trousers or why she was home late.

She didn't know why she bothered hiding it because she knew her mother would know the moment she got home.

She was right.

"Luna, love," her mum, Pandora, sang as soon as the child had walked through the door. "Come sit with me." Luna skipped through the rooms, finding her mother in her bedroom, sitting on the window seat as she looked out the window.

"Hello, Mother," she greeted, kicking her shoes off before holding her hands behind her back as she rocked back and forth on her feet. "How are you?"

"Come here, petal," she replied, not answering her question. Luna didn't waste a moment, scampering over to the older witch and sitting beside her. They both sat in silence and Luna knew not to rush her. "Don't let him get you down," she told her, not looking away from the clouds. "That boy doesn't understand you; he doesn't deserve to understand you."

"I want someone to understand me," Luna grumbled, pouting. Pandora chuckled.

"Oh, poppet! One day, you'll have friends who understand you and like you for you. They might not believe in what we believe in, but they won't hurt you."

"They'll like me?" Luna asked, her eyes wide and showing how vulnerable she truly was in this moment. "I'll have friends?"

"Of course you will," Pandora agreed, looking away from the sky and to her young daughter. "You'll have friends and you'll learn and you'll have fun. That's all that matters, isn't it?"

Luna nodded, happy at her future. Her mother was never wrong. Luna reached her hand out to the gap between them and she smiled when her mother's hand covered her own. She felt strong with her support and love.

"Luna?" a voice asked, and the little girl turned her head to see her father, his tired face smiling at her happily. "How are you, my little dove?"

"I'm okay, papa," she replied, turning back to the window. "I was talking to mother."

"You were?" he asked, moving to sit on the window seat with the little girl. "What did she say?"

"She told me that I'd have friends one day," she confessed eagerly, a huge grin splitting her face. "I know that she's looking out for me and she wouldn't lie to me; not about this."

"Your mother would never lie to you about anything," he told her, pulling her small body into his for a cuddle where he pressed a loving kiss to the top of her head. "She loves you too much for that."

"I love her too," her muffled response came back. "I miss her, too."

"As do I," he agreed, tears filling his eyes. "But we'll see her again one day. And she'll be waiting to give you big hugs and kisses."

"You think so?"

"I know so."


	84. The Beginning - Harry

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Bronze) Everard: Challenge: Write about a celebrated act.

**March Event**: Molly/Harry - 15 points

**Gringotts**: Harry/Molly [Harry - Pairings]

**Word Count**: 1026

* * *

The Burrow was abuzz with activities and Molly was running around, barely keeping it together as she tried to make everything perfect.

Bill and Charlie were sitting in the garden, talking to Arthur with a butterbeer in hand as they told stories and laughed and had a jolly good time. Percy was standing aside with Kingsley, his arm around his girlfriend, Audrey, as they discussed something to do with the Ministry. To everyone's expectations, Audrey was just as boring as the ginger Ministy worker.

Andromeda and Fleur were playing with Teddy, the latter rubbing her large, portruding stomach as she sat down in her chair. The baby was due to pop out any day now.

Ginny was sitting at a round table, talking with members of the DA and having a laugh, tears trickling from their eyes as they doubled over with laughter and tried to keep silent, though failing terribly.

George was sat by the orchard, alone and with a bottle of firewhiskey which was glamoured to look like a bottle of pumpkin juice. There was no way the lone twin was going to be sober for the whole day. Not with the constant reminder.

Ron was in the air, on his broom, alone. He'd refused to play Quidditch with everyone else earlier, though he'd sat on his broom and watched the clouds passed by. It was his way of secluding himself from everyone else and their happiness. Hermione had had a similar idea and had drunk a sleeping potion, claiming that it was a pain potion for a headache she'd been sporting and had walked up the stairs to Ron's room where she'd collapsed in his bed and gone to sleep. Nobody had disturbed her, majority thinking she was asleep and recovering from a cold she'd had the other week, though the few who didn't believe her, knew that was what she needed to do.

Harry, in the meanwhile, sat in the living room, staring at the fireplace and wishing to Merlin and every other God or deity there was, that he could go home and drink himself into a dreamless slumber. He could easily do what Hermione had done but she'd beat him to it and it would be slightly suspicious for both of them to be out cold. He wanted her to rest anyway.

"Harry, dear?" Molly called, walking into the room as she wiped her hands on her apron. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Molly," he answered, smiling at her. The smile didn't reach his eyes and he wasn't surprised when she sat down next to him, resting a comforting hand on his forearm.

"Harry, you can't lie to me. I've known you since you were eleven. I think I can tell when one of my children are lying." Harry didn't answer, but did look down at his shoes in shame. "I know George is drinking himself into an alcoholic haze where it makes this day bearable and I know Hermione is sleeping it off so she doesn't have to pretend. Ron is up on his broom because he believes that this time last year, the one time he helped anyone was when he managed to fly one of those Slytherins out of that funny room you used."

"Room of Requirement," he croaked, his mind flashing back to that memory. Despite what Harry and Hermione had told their friend, he'd always believed that he'd failed them and he'd only started redeeming himself at that point. He made one bad decision and believed it covered all of his other better ones.

"Yes, that." Molly smiled sadly. "Many of us are struggling with today but we have to cope somehow."

Harry nodded, swallowing thickly so he didn't have to deal with speaking.

"I find myself not thinking about that day by worrying about all of my children. It makes my life seem normal and I have a purpose. Harry, dear, you're not alone. You know that, don't you?"

Harry nodded again, pulling off his glasses to rub at his eyes.

"I'm incredibly proud of what you did last year, and this day will be bad for everyone for a long time, but soon enough, good things will start to spring up and we'll look back at this day and hold a memory for it that doesn't control our lives."

"You think so?" he asked, twiddling with a top that had just started to fit him properly. He'd lost a lot of weight and muscle mass over the last year and with eating hardly any food, it had taken the trio a while to manage half a plate of food, let alone a full one or extras. Ron had cried when he left food on his plate the first time.

"No," she answered honestly. "I lost my son on this day last year; the day you vanquished the Dark Lord, I killed people, I watched people die, I watched children kill people to protect themselves from a battle that shouldn't have happened. I watched a child lose the last of his innocence when he barely had any in the first place because of a blasted prophecy that had been thrown on him in the first place!" Her voice rose with every word before she was almost shouting. She quietened down with a guilty look to the stairs, worried she'd disturbed Hermione, whilst she wiped the furious tears from her face.

"Molly-"

"Harry, eventually you will have a family and children of your own and they will be raised to see this day as a day to celebrate. It will probably become a national holiday, as much as we'd hate the reminder, it's also a reminder we should cherish. You saved the world; saved us. One day, you'll be able to see that."

"Molly," a voice interrupted, and the two turned to see a red faced Fleur. "I beleeve I 'ave gone eento labour." Her face scrunched in pain as she cradled her stomach. "A child! On Victory Day?!" She seemed almost panicked at the thought.

Harry and Molly exchanged a quick smile, before the older witch pointed to the panting veela. "That is the beginning."


	85. Getting Her to Bed - AlbusPHermione

**Chocolate Frog Card**: (Bonus) Albus Severus Potter: Challenge: Write about Albus Severus Potter.

**Hopscotch**: (dialogue) "Let's cut the story short.", (object) potted plant, (word) stubborn

**Gringotts**: Hermione/Albus Severus [Hermione - Pairings], "I want to get my basilisk into your Chamber of Secrets.", "You know Platform Nine and Three Quarters? Well, I know something else with the exact same measurements.", "Want to learn how to speak Troll? I can get you grunting in no time.", "Engorgio! Oh wait, I don't need magic to enlarge this.", "Did you slip some Firewhiskey into my drink or are you just getting hotter?", "A couple of nights with me and Moaning Myrtle will have to get a new nickname.", "How 'bout you and me go look for the Room of Requirement?", "The thought of you makes something vast and silver erupt from my wand.", "The Sorting Hat says you should be in my house. Wait, what's that? It also says you should be in my bed." [Pick-up Lines]

**Word Count:** 395

* * *

"I think you should stop reading," Albus suggested as he sat opposite Hermione in their living room. She didn't reply, though he saw the beginnings of a smirk on her face. "Please?" he asked, undoing his tie and pulling it off. She didn't even blink or look at him as she licked her finger before turning the page.

He growled, frustrated, before he plucked the book from her hands and slammed it shut.

"Hey!" she complained.

"Let's cut the story short," he told her, popping his top button loose. "I want to get my basilisk into your chamber of secrets."

"Really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "You snatch my book and try to lure me into bed with your lame pick-up lines." He grinned at her and waggled his eyebrows. "You really shouldn't listen to your brother, they do not work."

"Don't be so stubborn and play along," he whined. "You know Platform Nine and Three Quarters? Well, I know something else with the exact same measurements."

"Oh, Merlin," she complained. "I can't do this." He stuck his bottom lip out in a pout and she sighed. "Want to learn how to speak Troll? I can get you grunting in no time."

Albus threw back his head and laughed. God, he loved her. "Engorgio! Oh wait, I don't need magic to enlarge this." She rolled her eyes but couldn't fight the smile.

"Did you slip some Firewhiskey into my drink or are you just getting hotter?"

"A couple of nights with me and Moaning Myrtle will have to get a new nickname." Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"How 'bout you and me go look for the Room of Requirement?"

"The thought of you makes something vast and silver erupt from my wand."

"The Sorting Hat says you should be in my house. Wait, what's that? It also says you should be in my bed."

Albus' look darkened. "That can be arranged." She laughed and allowed herself to be pulled up from the settee, and squealed when his hands clasped her bum and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and lost herself into the fiery kiss that he bestowed upon her.

They didn't even notice when Albus kicked a potted plant over or knocked a photo frame off the wall as they made their way to the bedroom.


	86. Coping - Aberforth

**Chocolate Frog Card**: (Silver) Aberforth Dumbledore: Challenge: Write about Aberforth and his relationship with Albus.

**March Event**: Kendra/Aberforth - 100 points

**Gringotts**: King's Cross Station [HP Location]

**Word Count**: 445

* * *

Aberforth hated his brother, with a passion that astounded him. Albus had always been the favourite of the three siblings, and when Ariana's accident had occurred, their mother's time was spent between his younger sister and his older brother. Aberforth coped.

At school, Albus was gifted and was admired by many whilst Aberforth was just an average student and seemed to melt into the woodwork. He had a few friends, but none that he would consider close or best friends, whilst Albus seemed to have flocks surrounding him every day. Aberforth coped.

With school finished for the summer, and the train pulling up at the station, Aberforth was ready to disappear into the background where nobody would bother him. He knew their mother would be waiting on the platform and she'd greet them both but they wouldn't stick around to talk too long because she'd be desperate to get back to the home where Ariana would be waiting with a neighbour that she liked.

Aberforth was one of the first off the train, desperate not to get caught amongst the crowds of students as they pushed and shoved their way out of the train. He caught sight of his mother, waiting patiently near the exit of the platform and he smiled happily; he might not be noticed a lot of the time but he did love her with all of his heart.

"Mother," he greeted, waving his hand. He saw the smile that lit up her face and it almost made him blush, having not been looked at like that for so long. "How are you, mother?" he asked as he drew nearer, sighing happily into the hug that she bestowed upon him. "How's Ariana?"

"Your sister is okay," she answered. "And I'm even better now that I can have my boys home." She pulled him back into a hug, squeezing him tightly. "I want you to tell me all about your year when we get home."

Aberforth blinked in shock; this had never been a conversation that they'd had, except for his first year.

"Pardon?"

Her face seemed to be suddenly filled with sorrow. "Oh, my baby boy," she whispered, resting a hand on his cheek. "I've been such a bad mother to you but I'm going to change that. I've been so focused on Ariana that I've neglected you and your brother, but when I find the time to talk, Albus takes my attention but I won't allow it to happen," she promised, tugging his head down to press a kiss to his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he replied, beaming at her. Aberforth would cope with this new attention.


	87. Bedtime Fun - Albus

**Chocolate Frog Card**: (Gold) Albus Dumbledore: Challenge: Use Albus Dumbledore as the main character in your story.

**March Event**: Kendra/Albus - 100 points

**Gringotts**: Accio, Blue Sparks, Wingardium Leviosa, Red Sparks [Spells]

**Word Count:** 374

* * *

Kendra smiled as she poked her head into Albus' room, looking at her little boy as he lay in his bed, back to her. She went to close the door, content that he was asleep but he must've woken up or sensed she was there because he rolled over and stared at her.

"Mummy?" he whispered. "I can't find Fawkes." Fawkes was his toy phoenix and he vowed, that if he was ever able to have a phoenix when older, Fawkes would be his name; Kendra didn't doubt him.

"You can't?" she asked, opening the door wider so she could walk in. "Well, let's find him together, shall we?"

She sat on the edge of his bed, offering her wand to him which he helped her hold with cute, chubby fingers. "Can you remember the spell?" she asked.

"Accio," he exclaimed happily, which she repeated to complete the spell and the stuffed phoenix came whizzing to the pair from beneath a pile of clothes in the corner of the room. He giggled, clutching the toy closer to his chest.

"There you go, baby boy," she smiled, making a move to stand up and leave but he stopped her with a hand to her thigh.

"Can we do more?" he asked. "Please?"

"Only a few," she warned, sitting back down and offering her wand like before. "You do have to go to sleep tonight." She waited till Albus had grapsed the wand before asking: "What spell first?"

"Red sparks," he ordered excitedly, grinning widely when the room was filled with red sparks that dissipitated when they connected with the ceiling. "Blue sparks!" The same happened like before, but this time they were blue.

"Last one," Kendra told Albus.

"The floating one," he requested, allowing Kendra to take her wand back as she pointed it at him.

"Wingardium Leviosa," she said, clearly but not too loudly. His bed floated, rising above the floor, and Albus leant over the side to see the height difference. Even though it wasn't the first time they'd done this, his young mind still found it fascinating.

"Thank you," he thanked, yawning loudly.

"You're welcome," she replied, pressing a kiss to his forehead as she stroked his hair. He fell asleep immediately.


	88. Hoping - Hope Lupin

**Chocolate Frog Card:** (Bronze) Wilfred the Wistful: Challenge: Write about someone who is hopeful or wistful about/for something.

**March Event**: Hope/Remus - 70 points

**Gringotts:** Character bitten by a werewolf [Plot Ideas]

**Word Count:** 297

* * *

Hope looked at her little boy, noticing how he seemed to be even smaller and paler than he was normally when tucked into their bed. Lyall had suggested that he spend the night in his bedroom, knowing that 'the threat' wouldn't come back since he'd done his damage. Hope refused; how could she allow her son to return to the room where he'd been mauled and traumatised, just because it wouldn't happen again? No, she wouldn't stand for it.

She rested on the edge of the bed, sitting beside her sleeping son, and smoothed his hair from his face, taking note of the tear tracks with a heavy heart. It must be so hard for him to be going through this, and at such a young age. Only last week, he was playing in the garden with his dad and discussing books with her. Now, Lyall wouldn't come near him and Remus had clammed up, barely talking ten words a day.

She knew that Remus was aware of Lyall's opinions on werewolves and he knew that that was what he was going to be, even sub-consciously he was aware. She hoped that he'd have a normal life in the future, one where he had friends and people who loved him and could overlook his full moon tendencies. She hoped that he'd be able to live as normal life as possible.

But she also knew how werewolves were treated in the wizarding world; shunned because they turned into an animal once a month, whether they wanted to be one or not. They were all shipped together in a category that was based on a few bad decisions by true monsters. Her Remus wasn't a monster! He was a good boy who would have a bright future. She hoped.


	89. Trying to Rest - Euphemia Potter

**Deck of Cards Club**: 10 of Hearts: Write about someone spending the day with a loved one/friend/family. (feeling) relax, (song) On Top of The World, Imagine Dragons, (object) ice cream, (event) carnival/festival.

**Candy from the Trolley**: Sugar Mice: Challenge: Write about children on the move and their exasperated parent/guardian.

**March Event:** Euphemia/James - 100

**Gringotts**: Pestered [Instead of Said]

**Word Count**: 523

* * *

"Mum, mum, mum," James pestered annoyingly, bouncing in his spot in front of her. "Mum, mum, mum, mum-"

"What?" she asked wearily, a finger rubbing her forehead as she tried to drive away her headache.

"Can I go on the big wheel now?" She raised an eyebrow at his manners and he huffed. "Please?"

"Oh-" He ran off in the direction of the ferris wheel, his happy laughter loud and his arms waving around him excitedly. "-Kay," she finished. "That boy will be the death of me," she muttered. She followed closely, helping him get his ticket for the ride before sitting on a bench nearby, watching as he got into the small capsule excitedly. He waved in her direction before the door was shut and it started to move.

She leant her head back, allowing her body to sag onto the wooden seat in a manner that was the complete opposite of her pureblood training. She couldn't hold back a grin at the reactions her family would have if they saw her like this. But, then again, with James around, this was the only chance for her to relax and she was going to soak up this opportunity.

"Mummy!" James cried, waving his hands. "I'm on top of the world!" She laughed delightfully, watching her son's amazed and excited face. The muggle world held many things and she loved the pure innocence that James had when encountering them. The ride finished and he rushed over to her, jumping every few steps. "That was almost as good as riding a broom!" he exclaimed.

"Was it?" she asked curiously, taking his hand and leading him away for a walk.

"Uh huh," he agreed, looking around at all the other rides and nibbling his lip as he tried to decide what he wanted to do next. "I love you, mummy."

"I love you too, James," she answered, pausing to pick him up and press kisses all over his face, which only served to make him giggle hard.

"Put me down," he complained, pressing a kiss to her cheek in the hopes that would be enough.

"Of course," she agreed, placing him down onto the floor. He took her hand and started dragging her to the nearest food stool. "What are we doing here then, James?"

"Ice cream," he told her. "Can we have ice cream, please?" She sighed, knowing that since she was treating him to this day out, she might as well treat him to some ice cream. It didn't take long for the queue to shorten and for them to be served, both with simple vanilla ice cream cones; he had enough energy as it was, he didn't need any assistance. With food going into his stomach, Euphemia was really hoping that James would calm down and she'd be able to rest.

She was wrong.

"Mum," James managed to bite out around a mouthful of ice cream. "Can we go on that?" he asked, pointing to the carousel. "I want to ride a unicorn."

Euphemia's head fell back and she couldn't hold back the small groan that accompanied the ache in her legs.


	90. Wild Thing - Ron Rose

**Hopscotch**: Wild Thing (title), "What do you remember about your mother?" (dialogue), holding hands (action), quirky (word), burly (word)

**Word Count**: 368

* * *

"Dad," Rose started, swinging her held hand between the two of them. Ron smiled down at his little girl, squeezing her hand gently to encourage her to carry on. "What was Mum like?"

"Well, what do you remember about your mother?" he asked, wanting to know what she knew so he didn't repeat the same things. Though, even Harry had enjoyed listening to people who knew his parents say the same things over and over again, purely because they were his parents, so he figured she wouldn't mind too much.

"I remember that she was kind, and pretty," Rose admitted, her face scrunched up in thought. "And she read the best bedtime stories."

"She did," he agreed. "But she was also fiery and protective and she wasn't afraid to shout at me if I did something wrong."

"She was mean?" Rose asked, eyes wide with horror.

"No," he chuckled, running his free hand through his hair. "She just didn't like it if I was lazy or complaining about silly things or if I was being mean about other people. Your mother focused on the good in people and she pushed me to be better than I was."

"What else?"

"She had strange opinions about house elves and-"

"Does that make her quirky like Aunt Luna?"

"No, sweetie. Aunt Luna is quirky, your mother just tried to make everyone happy." He exhaled loudly before carrying on. "She also had a magnet for burly quidditch players which I had no hope of getting drawn in by, but I didn't need the magnet to be drawn in."

"Was she a party girl like Aunt Ginny?"

"No," Ron answered. "She preferred a good book to a party but if there was one going on, and she was there, then she'd try and enjoy herself for as long as she could." He smiled wistfully. "She spent most of her time in the library, like the wild thing she was."

"So, Mum was smart, kind, angry at you, pretty and a good book teller?"

"And an amazing woman," he sighed. "You're just like her sometimes."

"Cool!" Rose breathed. "I want to be just like Mummy."

"Just, be a mummy sort of wild thing, okay?"


	91. Mental - Alice, FrankHermione

_**I'm actually concerned with the turn this took. Warnings for: torture and murder on animals (though only mentioned) and human abuse. I probably should apologise for how mental Alice is, but I won't.**_

_**Speed Drabble: **dodge, kiss, run_

_**Deck of Cards: **7 of Spades: Challenge: Write about losing a loved one. Prompts: (word) pain, (word) zombie, (object) silver cross, (action) throwing knives at a wall_

_**Candy from the Trolley: **Pumpkin Pastie: Prompts: knife, squeamish, degree, shade_

_**Gringotts: **Hermione/Frank [Hermione - Pairings]_

_**Ultimate Hermione Pairing Challenge: **Hermione/Frank Longbottom_

_**Word Count: **851_

* * *

Alice Brown had officially, gone mental. At first, she'd been angry that the new girl at Hogwarts had captured the attention of her Frank. But now, she was more than angry. It hadn't taken her long after graduating the school, before she realised that all her problems had occurred since the abrupt arrival of Hermione Granger and therefore, her problems would disappear with the bloody bint.

She hadn't considered her Frank being with her.

She'd had no choice but to keep him then, keep them both. She could tell they were scared and had been hoping, in the first few days, that being nice to her would dodge whatever violence she was going to partake in.

They were wrong.

She kept them in her basement, where nobody would ever look, because who would suspect her of harming the man she loved? Of course, the room was heavily warded but she was still fairly confident in hiding them.

She thought back to the first thing that she'd done when Hermione and Frank began their captive journey with her; she'd stripped the witch of everything that was her before dressing her in a pillowcase that barely covered her. She'd melted the silver cross on a necklace in front of them, knowing it was an item of jewellery that her Frank had given her.

Then, she'd left them alone with no food for two days. However, that didn't last long since she was worried that they would eat each other - or she would eat her Frank - and then would turn into a zombie. It didn't matter that she knew they weren't created like that; she was too far gone to realise anything.

She wanted to cause the witch pain, though, and she knew the best way for that to be done would be to hurt her Frank, but she couldn't do that, so she had to think of new ways. It had hit her one evening when preparing dinner and the knife in her hand had slipped and sliced into her finger. She'd felt some pain, and had used to be squeamish at blood, but she decided that this was the perfect weapon.

Of course, she had to hone her skills.

First, she practiced throwing them at walls, repeating the process all day and every day until she was able to hit the target every time perfectly. Then, she had to practice using the blade and so, she'd go out into the woods behind her house and stand in the shade of the trees and draw in animals with bait and some simple spells, killing them when they got close. She'd occasionally keep the larger animal alive, to work on perfecting the cuts.

She knew that she should have taken some degree of caution when entering the basement for her visit with Hermione, knowing that there would only be one living witch at the end, but she was confident, and who was going to visit her at one in the morning? She didn't put her wards back up.

Frank pleaded with her, begged her to let them go. He claimed that they'd run and never come back and that nobody would ever find out what had happened here. She walked over to her Frank swiftly, planting a kiss on his lips and frowning at his disgusted look. That would all change when Hermione was gone. She was sure of it!

She focused on the whimpering, skeletal figure of a woman, turning her nose up at the dirt and grime that covered her body. At least her Frank had been well cared for and that was all that mattered.

She held the sharp knife against the papery skin of her arm before pausing when she heard footsteps and voices coming towards the basement. The crack of light flowing down the stairs, told her she hadn't shut the door behind her either. She had nowhere to hide and no matter what she said or did, the image the room portrayed would always paint her in a bad light. She cursed herself silently.

"Alice?" Sirius Black's voice called, before he came down the steps, accompanied by another person. With the sound of the other footsteps, she'd say he was with Alastor Moody, her boss, and she had no chance of getting out of this innocently. "Are you here? We think we have a lead on Frank's and Hermione's disappearance."

Both of the wizards stepped into the room and saw her with a knife in her hand and Hermione at her feet. Their grip on their wands was immediately tightened.

"Brown? What the hell is this?" Alastor barked.

She held the knife before her, brandishing it like the weapon it was before charging at them. A simple stunner from Sirius sent her flying back, cracking her head on the wall and her abdomen landing on the knife. She lay there, gasping with pain, and watched as her Frank was released and rushed over to Hermione instead of her.

She shut her eyes and allowed herself to grieve her lost love, and her lost sanity, before entering the darkness.


	92. Dreams - AbraxasRolanda

**Hopscotch: **Rolanda Hooch (character)

**Chocolate Frog Card: (Silver) Anne Boleyn: Challenge**: Incorporate Anne into your story, either actual person, story or portrait.

**Word Count: **228

* * *

"You never told me what your dream was," Abraxas commented as he followed after the witch who had quickly left the Divination tower. "I was really looking forward to seeing inside your mind."

"Go away, Malfoy," Rolanda Hooch groaned. "You're annoying me."

"I annoy everyone, sweetheart, what makes you think that you're special?" He chuckled at the frustrated look on her face before moving to walk next to her. "There's a lady in a dirty nightgown that I see in my dreams," he whispered conspiratorially. "Now, tell me yours."

"Why do you care?" she asked.

"Because we've been friends since we could walk, and even if we aren't in the same house, I still care."

Rolanda stared at him for a little longer before rolling her eyes. "I had a dream that I was the flying teacher. Happy?"

"Yes, I am," he admitted smugly. "You'd make a wonderful teacher," he added. "I'd trust my son and my grandson to be tutored under you."

She blushed prettily and he smirked.

"Ladies in my day were never seen doing a man's job," a snooty voice interjected. "Woman should be seen and not heard."

"Listen to your own advice Anne Boleyn," Abraxas snapped. "I can hear you and I wish I couldn't."

She harrumphed but the two students weren't listening anymore.

"Just, be a cool teacher, yeah?" Rolanda laughed at him.


End file.
